


Don't You See How I Worship You?

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Original Character Death(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Hurley, half-sister to Andy Hurley has always been like a little sister to Patrick and the rest of the guys. How will their relationship change when she comes home after 4 years abroad? (This contains sexual content. I warn before chapters, but you can at least ghost over it if you wish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories So Sweet

Patrick stood in the airport terminal looking at his watch. Waiting on planes was something that he really didn't like to do, but for Andy's little half-sister he didn't mind so much. He remembered the first time he had ever met Petra Hurley. She had been this tiny 8 year old that had immediately claimed Patrick as hers. She jumped on his back and made him carry her around everywhere. He was 18 at the time and still a kid himself, but he knew he would do anything for her. She was adorable with her red hair and freckles, and she instantly became like a little sister to every one.  
      
As the years had went by, he became her best friend and confidant. If she had a problem that she couldn't talk to Andy about, she went to Patrick. When she turned 15, she had began to take extra classes in school in order to graduate early. She hated her classmates, and who could blame her? Teenagers were merciless. Sure, she was an awkward teenager, with her braces, knobby knees and in her terms, lack of any womanly features, but Patrick knew that she would grow out of it. He made sure to tell her all the time that she was beautiful. He wanted to make sure that she had some sort of self-confidence.  
      
The year she turned 16, she had gotten accepted into a university in England. By that time, Patrick's love for her had morphed from sibling-like to romantic. She was still awkward, but Patrick saw past that. She had no friends her age, but she did have four men willing to move the heavens and earth to make her happy.  
      
Patrick remembered how four years ago, she had been so scared to leave her home and yet so excited to start this new part of her life. She had made each of the guys give up a t-shirt a piece so that she could take a piece of each man with her. Of course all four guys gave up the aforementioned article of clothing. Patrick went one step further and gave her one of his hats too. Her eyes had lit up the day she left when he sat the military cap on her head before she boarded the plane.  
      
The memory that Patrick cherished the most though, was the night before she left. They had planned a going away party for her at Andy's house, everyone was there. After about two hours, Petra excused herself from the party. She still had a few things to pack and she didn't feel like being around so many people at the time. Patrick had noticed that she was gone and went to find her. He heard her crying in her room. Knocking on the door and hearing a weak 'come in', he entered her room.  
      
"Hey, what's my little Pet doing alone and crying?"  
      
She looked at him with a tear-streaked face. "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you guys. Especially you."  
      
"We'll still be in touch Petra. We wouldn't forget about you."  
      
"I know, but I-I guess I'm just depressed. I'm excited too, don't get me wrong, but I'm gonna miss you so much."  
      
"I'm gonna miss you too Pet. You're my favorite girl."  
      
"Will you still be my Patrick when I come back?"  
      
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? What's all of this really about?"

"I'm just wishing that I wasn't leaving without experiencing something that I had hoped to experience a long time ago."  
      
"What is this missing experience?"  
      
"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."  
      
"Too late, you have to tell me now. I'm not going to laugh Pet. You know this."  
      
"Well, I've never had my first kiss."  
      
"That's impossible, I've seen Pete kiss you more times than anyone can count."  
      
"I don't mean the forehead and cheeks. I mean a kiss from someone who truly cares about me. Boys don't fine me attractive Patrick. I'm an awkward teenage girl who looks like a 12 year old boy. Not exactly the best look when you want to be loved."  
      
"Don't talk about yourself like that Petra. You're beautiful, and someday, you will make someone extremely happy. You've just got to give it some time. Now, I can't make you believe me, but I can do something for you."  
      
He leaned toward her and tilted her head up to his, placing a sweet kiss to her lips. Petra slid her arms around his neck and sighed against his mouth. Patrick took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. She pulled her face away from his and smiled.  
      
"Thank you for that Patrick."  
      
"I hope it lived up to your expectations Pet."  
      
"It was everything I ever dreamed that it would be."  
      
Patrick continued to hold Petra and stroke her hair. "You're an amazing girl Petra. You're gonna do great things with your life. Just don't forget about all of us little people while you're away."  
      
"I could never forget about you Trick. You're my best friend. Besides, I've heard that you never forget your first kiss." She said blushing.  
      
Patrick shifted to get up and leave the room.  
      
"Hey, you wanna watch Ghostbusters one more time before I leave?"  
      
He smiled, "You sure know how to sweet talk a man."  
      
He leaned back on her bed while she put the movie in the player. Laying back down next to him, she rested her head on his chest and hummed along with the theme song of the movie, slowly falling asleep in her best friend's arms.  
      
Patrick was torn out of his reverie when he heard a voice yelling his name.  
      
"Patrick?"


	2. Awkward Is NOT Just A Phase

Patrick looked to where the voice was coming from and saw her. "Petra? Oh my God you look amazing!"

Petra smiled and wrapped Patrick in a big hug. "So do you! I mean you always looked great, you just look happier. There's something else about you that has changed and I can't put my finger on it."

"I've lost sixty pounds Pet."

"Well I think I found it. It's all in my boobs and ass now." She said laughing.

"Look at that! No more braces. Seriously Petra, you look just as beautiful as I remembered."

She blushed, "And you're just as handsome as ever. How's everything been going? You got a girlfriend?"

"Single as ever. How about you? Find any British hunks to take you away from it all?"

"Hardly. I've had better things to do with my time away. Besides, no one will ever come close to my first love."

"Oh yeah? And who exactly is that lucky guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I may tell you later, but for now, how about we go get my bags?"

"That sounds like a plan Pet."

Petra smiled and jumped on Patrick's back. "Then onward to baggage claim my Patrick steed!"

He only laughed as he carried her to baggage claim for her things.

After the bags had been collected and they were in the car, Petra pulled out a metal CD case. Patrick didn't see the disk that she put in, but he knew it the moment the first song started.

"No Pet! I don't want to listen to this!" He whined.

"Well Trick, you don't get a choice. I love your Soul Punk album and we're listening to it."

Patrick frowned, "I didn't think that you would've heard it."

"You expected me to forget about my best friend in the four years I was away? Not happening. Andy called me when you guys started this hiatus. He flew out to visit me because he was feeling down. I cried when he told me what happened. I was afraid that I'd never see any of you again."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. We will always be around for you Pet. Even if the other guys someday aren't, I'll always be here for you."

"I just love you Patrick."

"I love you too Pet. Wouldn't trade our friendship for anything."

The drive to Andy's house was fairly quiet except for Petra singing along to the CD. Patrick pulled the car up to the curb, put it in park and shut off the engine.

"So, are you ready to go inside and see your brother my Pet?"

She smiled, "Yeah! Let's go see what the illustrated man is up to."

They walked into the house, Andy immediately grabbed Petra and spun her around. "Fuck I missed you little girl!"

"I missed you too old man!"

"Nice accent you picked up lil sis."

"Yeah. Well I'm hoping to have my normal voice back soon."

"I think it's sexy."

Petra turned around to face Pete. "So says the man who spent years making fun of my mid-western accent."

Pete crossed the room to hug the younger woman. "Missed you so much short-stuff."

"I missed you too Wentzinator." Petra said smiling.

"And what about me bratzilla?"

Petra ran and jumped into Joe's arms. "Of course I missed you Fro-man!"

Joe set her down and she looked at the four men that had shaped her life. "I'm so glad to be home. I missed all of you so much."

"I bet you missed Patty-cakes the most though." Pete said smirking.

"Now why would you say that Wentz?" Petra asked.

"Because we all know what kind of crush you had on him when you left."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bullshit. It was pretty goddamn hard to miss short-stack."

Petra and Patrick both blushed. "Well I think I'm going to go to my room now that Pete has started talking straight out of his ass." Petra stated as she picked up two of her bags a  
and went down the hall to the familiar room that she always called hers. She was lost in her own thoughts when Andy came into the room with the rest of her bags.

"Hey little one. Want some help?"

"Sure. I've missed this place so much."

"I know. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, so I sent the guys out for some takeout."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Is any of what Pete said in the front room true? And don't lie to me, because you know I will see right through that shit little one."

Petra sat down on her bed and sighed, "I've been in love with Patrick since I was 15. He's always been the one to see past all the ugly that I was and make me feel beautiful. When I used to say he was mine, I meant that. Did you know that he was the reason I got my first kiss before I left?"

"I had my suspicions. Both of you were walking on air for at least a week. You sounded like it at least when we would talk on the phone."

"You can't be serious. Patrick just did me a favor. He couldn't have felt anything other than friendship for me."

"Can you not see that he's head over heels in love with you?"

"I always assumed that he just saw me as a little sister like everyone else does."

"Well Pete and Joe see you that way, but Patrick however has a very different kind of love for you."

"Andy, I think the tattoo ink has finally poisoned your brain."

"Think what you want, but I know him as well as I know you little one. I think that you should talk to him about it."

Andy left her room, letting her finish her unpacking. Petra couldn't help but let Andy's words run through her head. Was Patrick really in love with her? There was no way that Andy knew what he was talking about. Patrick was her best friend and he was 10 years older than her. Surely he didn't really have feelings for her. She shook her head in hopes of clearing her mind. Deciding to change into something more comfortable, she stripped down to just her orange bra and panties. She was bent over looking for some leggings and Patrick's shirt that he had given her before she left, when her door opened.

"Hey Pet, we're back with. Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

Petra turned around and tried to cover herself when she saw Patrick in her doorway. "Holy shit!"

He had covered his eyes, but not before he had seen her entire almost naked body. "I-I'm g-gonna get back to the-the front room." He stuttered as he tried to leave her room with his face covered. It didn't work and he smacked face-first into the door jam. "Ow! Fuck! That's a door frame." He finally made it out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Petra sat down on her bed and looked at her feet. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter of this. I hope you enjoy reading it. :-) Thank you to those who are reading this.


	3. Dinner and a Movie?

Patrick returned to the living room still red in the face.

"Hey Patrick! What's with the after-sun look you have going on?" Pete said through a mouthful of Pad Thai.

 

"Uh nothing. Just uh never-mind." Patrick grabbed his Pho, sat down on the sofa and started to eat quietly.

Andy looked up over his Banh Cuon and cut his eyes at Patrick. "What happened?"

"I uh accidentally saw Petra in her underwear."

"That's all? Shit I thought it was something serious." Andy said returning to his food.

"Patrick just saw your little sister half-naked and you don't even care?" Joe asked looking up from his stir-fry.

"Come on man. We all know that Patty-boy is in love with Petra." Pete quipped.

"Don't say it so loud you asshole! Besides, she would never want to be with me. I'm too old for her and I would only get in the way of her future." Patrick said the last part quietly.

Andy just sat back and continued to eat. He wasn't going to tell his little sister's secret. At least not for now.

Petra walked into the room and saw that the only space available to sit down was next to Patrick on the sofa. She grabbed her container of food and sat down to eat.

"Oh yum! Lemongrass tofu!" Petra said happily digging in.

"I had hoped that it was still your favorite Pet." Patrick smiled.

"I can always count on you Trick." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed when Pete and Joe started wolf-whistling at them. Petra shot both men a look that said 'fuck off!'. They continued to chuckle as they all ate.

Once dinner was finished, Andy suggested that they all watch a movie. Problem was, they couldn't agree on one.

"I vote for Ghost Rider." Pete stated.

"No way man! Talladegah Nights is what we're watching." Joe argued.

"Hell no! 13 Ghosts!" Andy exclaimed.

"Guys, we're watching The Breakfast Club." Petra said with finality.

"I second that!" Patrick piped up.

"Fuck! I should've known that the wonder twins over there would out-vote us." Pete groaned,

Joe looked at the two sitting on the sofa, "I think that your votes should only be counted as one single vote."

Petra gave Joe the sad-face puppy eyes. "Joe, why don't you love me?"

"Don't you pull that shit with me little girl." He replied.

"But-but Jooooooooooooooe. Please let's watch the movie that I want."

"Joe haven't you figured out that we never win with her? She's too cute to fight." Andy said with a smile.

"Fine we'll watch The Breakfast Club."

"Yaaay! I knew you'd see things my way." Petra said with satisfaction.

They popped the movie into the player and sat back to watch it. Petra snuggles up to Patrick. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, and let her lay her head on his chest. It felt right. He knew he shouldn't let himself get so romantically close to her. She was one of his best friends' little sister. Andy had said it was fine for Patrick to try and pursue a relationship with her, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he would be ruining any kind of future that she would have. Sure he had been in love with her for four years now, but he still felt that he would hold her back somehow. He felt Petra wrap her arms around his waist and cuddle closer to him. He smiled and kissed er forehead. He didn't realize it, but Andy was watching them and smiling. He knew that those two would see that they were perfect for each other sooner or later. Hopefully it would be sooner. Andy was tired of the thick tension that everyone could feel when Patrick and Petra were in the same room together.

By the end of the movie, Petra and Patrick had fallen asleep together on the sofa. None of the guys wanted to wake them up, so Pete and Joe left for the night and Andy went down  
the hall to his room.

Patrick awoke two hours after Andy had went to bed. Petra's head was in his lap. He needed to move because he was getting a cramp in his lower back, but she was so cute when she slept that he didn't want to move her. Her hand started roaming up his thigh in her sleep and Patrick really needed to move her now, because he was starting to get an erection.

"Pet. Pet honey. PETRA!"

She sat up quickly, her short hair standing straight up. "What?" She said sleepily.

"Sorry, I needed you to get up. I'm getting a cramp in my lower back." He wasn't really lying, e just wasn't telling the whole truth. He hoped that she didn't notice the bulge in his jeans that she had created.

"Sorry Trick. I didn't mean to give you a cramp. Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Uh that-that won't be necessary Pet."

"Okay. Well at least come cuddle with me. I've missed my best friend these last four years." She said pulling him off of the sofa and down the hall to her room.

"Sure thing Pet."

Boy was this going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banh Cuon is a type of vegetarian steamed rice roll. Thank you again to everyone who is reading this story.


	4. Sometimes Negotiations Break Down

Petra dragged Patrick into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Go lay on your stomach on the bed with your jacket off. I caused the cramp and I'm gonna help you get rid of it."

"Pet, it's fine. You really don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"Patrick Martin! Lay down and don't argue with me!"

He sighed and took his jacket and shoes off before laying down face-first on her bed. Petra climbed on the bed and sat on his butt so she could have better access to his entire back. He groaned as she began to massage his back.

"Good lord Stump! How long has it been since you've had a back massage?"

"Uh probably since the last time you did it. I don't really feel comfortable being massaged by random people."

"You should really think about getting regular rub downs Trick. This much tension in your back isn't good for you. I think you might need to take your shirt off so I can get the knots better."

"Pet, seriously you don't need to do this."

"I don't want to hear your arguments Trick, please do as I say."

He huffed in frustration as he lifted himself up so she could take his shirt off of him. "Happy now?" He said uncomfortably.

Petra slid off of him and sat next to him, rolling him on his back so she could look in his eyes. "I don't understand why you're so convinced that you're unattractive."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your body language and tone of voice does though."

He pulled his arms up to cover as much of his torso as he could. "I don't have the best looks. You remember what people were like before I lost the weight."

"Yeah I remember, and I also remember telling you that people were fucking stupid. You are a beautiful human being Patrick Stump. You always have been."

He turned his face away from her. She leaned down and started placing soft kisses on his pale stomach. He let out an involuntary moan as she peppered his stomach with soft kisses. He sat up and grabbed the sides of her face gently.

"Please Pet, you need to stop doing that. You're going to get something started that you probably don't want." He said breathily.

Petra looked into his eyes and leaned into him kissing him full on the lips. Pulling away she looked at the man who had been the object of her affections for the last five years and smiled at him.

"Patrick, I need to tell you something."

His face had a look of concern on it. "What do we need to talk about Pet?"

"When I say that I love you, I really mean it."

"And I mean it when I say I love you too."

"No Patrick, I mean I'm in love with you. I have been since I was 15."

Patrick looked at her. He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I've been smitten with you since you were 16. It took all the courage I had to give you that kiss before you left. But I can't let you throw your life away on a man who's never home. You need someone more stable in your life Pet."

"Who's gonna be more stable than a man who has been my best and sometimes only friend for the last 12 years?"

"Pet listen, I'm not supposed to say anything as this is confidential, but they guys and I are about to come off of hiatus. We've got a new record about to drop in literally two weeks and we'll be immediately touring for it."

Petra looked shocked, "So you guys are about to leave me just as I got back?"

"Yes. You know you mean so much to all of us, but you also know how much our fans mean to us. And you know how much we all love making music. Don't be mad Pet."

"I know, and I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to take a chance on us. We can be so good together Patrick."

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away. "I have no doubt that we would be good together, I just don't want you to be tied down to a man that's not going to be around."

"I'll come with you guys. You know how much I love being on the road with you guys."

"Why are you so willing to give up everything to be with me?"

"Why are you so stubborn to think that I'm giving up anything? I'd be giving up my everything if I gave up on the thought of being with you."

Patrick sat back against her headboard and pulled her against his naked chest. "My dear little Pet, I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't want to live my life without you. All I'm asking is for you to live a little before tying yourself down."

"I don't see it as tying myself down. I see it as finally being with the one person who makes me happier than I've ever been in my life; but if you are so intent on me living, then I'll need something from you."

"I'll do anything for you my Pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave you two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy it!


	5. I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy

"Patrick, I want you to make love to me."

Patrick tensed up. "You can't be serious Pet."

"I've never been more serious about something in my life." She said as she straddled his lap and took her shirt off.

Patrick's breath hitched in his throat. God she was beautiful.

Petra giggled and blushed. "Thank you Trick. You're a gorgeous man."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." She leaned down and kissed him.

Patrick slid his arms around her, marveling at how smooth and soft her skin was. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Petra felt like her skin was on fire. Everywhere Patrick touched her felt like electricity. She felt him harden through his jeans. Finally she felt him unclasp her bra and take it off of her. He bent his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently nipping and sucking on it. Petra threw her head back and let out a soft moan. He moved over to her other breast as she started grinding her hips against him.

"Oh god Patrick."

She pulled his head to hers and looked him in the eyes. "You need to be wearing fewer clothes Trick."

He smiled and gently lifted her off of his lap and began to unbuckle his belt. She moved his hands and took over. Once she had divested him of his jeans and socks, she stood up and slid her leggings off and got back on the bed with him, both only in their underwear. Patrick gently stroked her sides, watching the goose-flesh crop up as he touched her. 

Petra pulled him close to her again and crashed her lips to his. He slid his hand into her panties and slipped a finger into her.

"Fuck. You're so wet Pet."

She giggled at his rhyme, but the giggles soon turned into moans as he slipped another finger inside her and used his thumb to massage her clit. She reached between them and began stroking his cock through his boxer-briefs. She loved the noises that he made as she continued to stroke him. He pulled his hand away from her and stopped her motions on himself.

"Pet, you gotta stop that or I'm gonna cum in my underwear."

She chuckled as she sat up and slipped his boxer-briefs off of him and then removed her panties. Smiling devilishly, she straddled him again and gently lowered herself onto his thick cock. It took a full minute before she began moving on top of him. 

She was worried that she was doing something wrong when she looked into his eyes and saw a look of concern.

"Pet, baby, is this your first time?"

She looked down and nodded. "I didn't tell you because I thought that you would stop this."

He smiled at her and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. "Your nervousness gave you away sweet girl."

She was about to say something in return, but he began kissing her neck as he gently slid himself back into her. Agonizingly slow, he began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her nails down his back. He picked up speed as she dug her nails in harder.

Petra thought she would cum the minute he started talking again.

"Fuck Pet. You're so tight. No one else will ever feel as good as me. You're mine from now on. Shit you're tight. Feels so good."

He reached his hand between them and started rubbing her clit. She moaned a little louder than she should have. To keep herself quiet, she latched her mouth to his shoulder and bit down as she came around his cock. Her walls clenching around him was all the encouragement that he needed as he came.

"God. Fuck Petra!"

He slid out of her and lay next to her catching his breath. He suddenly felt like someone laid a ton of bricks on his chest.

"Shit! Petra I wasn't wearing a condom and I just-"

She put her fingers to his lips silencing him. "It's okay Trick. I'm on birth control. Had to be put on it years ago to regulate my body."

He let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. He pulled her close and kissed her nose. "I love you Petra."

"I love you too Patrick." She pulled the blankets over them. "I need to ask you something." She said as she snuggled closer.

"What's on your mind Pet?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe your exact words were, 'You're mine from now on.' I just wanted to know if you meant that."

"I do mean it. That doesn't mean that I think you should be tied down though. You have so much in your life to experience. You should live more before you decide to stick yourself with an almost 30 year old man who is just as awkward as he was when he was a teenager."

"You really need to stop grasping at straws and let me make my own decisions. I'm a grown woman Patrick. You're all I've ever wanted. You've been mine ever since I was 8 years old. You are the reason I made it through high school without going crazy. You're the one person who saw past what an awkward teenager I was and what an awkward adult I am. You know me better than anyone else including Andy. You are the one person in my life that I need to be near. Patrick you are my life. You are my experiences. You are my everything."

Patrick was at a loss for what to say. He had never had someone tell him that they needed him so much. "Pet, you are the air that I breathe. You are the only woman who has ever just seen me. You are my entire world and I can't live without you. I'm just afraid that I'll hold you back."

"Patrick, if I thought that you'd hold me back in any way, I wouldn't want you to be my first in so many ways. I want you to be my first only."

Patrick smiled and kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you Pet, and if you're sure about this, we can try being together."

Petra smiled, "I knew you'd see things my way. Now, shut up and cuddle me."

They lay together in the silence and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tiny little smut. I should have another few chapters up soon. I have three written in my notebook, they're just not typed up yet.


	6. Humiliation is the First Step

The next morning, Petra woke up first. Patrick's arms were still securely around her. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She kissed his nose and snuggled closer to him, until she smelled coffee. She tried to slip out of Patrick's embrace without waking him up. She knew she failed when he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Where do you think you are going my little Pet?"

She giggled, "I'm trying to get up so I can go get us some coffee. I wanted to wake you up like that instead of how you woke up."

"I don't mind waking up with a beautiful woman in my arms."

"And I don't mind waking up with a gorgeous man holding me, but I need to get up love."

Before Patrick could protest again, Pete and Joe burst into the room with Andy trailing behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here!" Pete said.

"Our babies have finally done it!" Joe cooed.

"I tried to stop them you two." Andy said apologetically.

"It's fine big brother. Pete, Joe, you two have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my room, or I swear I will stand up in the middle of this bed and expose myself."

Pete looked at Joe, "You think she'd really do it?"

"No way in hell she would."

Petra looked at Patrick. "I'm sorry about this Trick."

She jerked the blankets away from herself and stood up in her bed naked as the day she was born.

"Dear god I'm blinded!" Joe shouted as he and Pete ran back into the front room where Andy had already retreated.

Petra sat back down and covered herself back up. "Sorry about that baby. I knew it was the only way to get those chuckleheads out of here."

Patrick finally burst out laughing. "That was so great! I've never seen them run so fast before!"

"I knew seeing their 'surrogate' little sister naked would scar them."

"Come here you little genius." He pulled her close and kissed her.

 

After they had pulled on some clothes, Patrick and Petra made their appearance in the kitchen to get some coffee. Andy had apparently been up for a while, because he had also made multi-grain pancakes for breakfast.

"Score one for the home team! Andy you are seriously the best fucking older brother ever!"

"Hey I know my little sister loves my pancakes." He said smiling and setting down a plate in front of her.

Petra grinned and smothered them in syrup, taking a large bite as Joe and Pete came in the kitchen looking around awkwardly. She chuckled through a mouthful of pancakes. Patrick just looked at them over his cup of coffee. Both men looked at Patrick and turned red.

"Awww what's the matter guys? Don't like being embarrassed?"

"Shut up man. I didn't need to ever see short-stuff over there naked." Pete said turning red again.

"Well maybe you two will listen to me next time I say I'm going to do something." Petra said as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Besides, I told you two to leave them alone, but fuck who the hell listens to me?" Andy said.

Petra got up from the table and kissed Patrick on the top of the head. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Once Petra was out of the room, Pete, Joe and Andy all looked at Patrick.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?"

"We're just wondering if you and Petra are finally an actual couple?" Andy asked with a smile.

Patrick blushed. "Uh yeah we are. We talked about it last night."

"By the looks of it, you did more than talk last night. That's a gnarly bite-mark on your shoulder." Joe said smirking.

Patrick blushed again. "Well yeah, but that's really none of your fucking business." He said returning to his coffee.

"Wow Patrick, I didn't think you'd ever get around to asking her out honestly. I mean, you've been harboring this crush on her for over four years now." Pete said smiling, genuinely   
happy for his best friend.

"Well uh, I didn't actually. She asked me."

"Really what I did was seduce him." Petra said coming back into the kitchen and sitting in Patrick's lap.

Pete's eyebrows raised. "Really now?"

"Not exactly. She did fight dirty though."

"Dirty doesn't even describe what happened. I was naked when he finally agreed however."

Patrick turned a deeper shade of red when Pete and Andy burst into laughter.

"Well we all know that a naked woman, especially one we're in love with, wins in any argument." Joe said through his snickering.

"And I'm gonna win another one if you guys don't shut the fuck up!"

All three men stopped laughing.

"So little girl, are you happy with Patrick?" Andy asked seriously.

She looked at Patrick and smiled. "Happier than I've ever been."

Andy smiled wide. "That's all I need to know. Trick, if you hurt her, I swear you'll never walk again. I love you and you're my bro, but she's my baby sister."

Patrick paled, Andy had never said anything like that to any of them before. "I don't plan on hurting her. She's my everything."

Petra smiled and kissed Patrick. The kiss must have lasted longer than the guys were comfortable with.

"Can you two please get a fucking room if you're going to suck face like that?" Pete said rolling his eyes.

"That's a great idea." Patrick said as he picked up Petra bridal-style and carried her back to her bedroom. 

They weren't seen for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update of two chapters in a day! Go me! Enjoy!!! And as always, thank you for reading!


	7. Mama Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny tiiiiiny bit of smut at the beginning of this story. Just a heads up. Enjoy!

It had been a week since Patrick and Petra had finally became a couple and they had been inseparable. Petra had decided to stay home and look for her own place and a job while the guys went on tour. She knew it was going to be hard on her and Patrick, but each of them had promised to call or text everyday. Petra had been staying at Patrick's apartment. A LOT. When they weren't with the other guys, they were usually in bed together. Petra wanted to memorize every inch of Patrick's body.

They were laying in bed on a Saturday morning, Patrick tracing his fingers over her tattoos as she slept. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "One day, I'm going to marry you Petra Louise Hurley."

"I'm holding you to that Patrick Stump."

"Damn Pet, you startled me."

"Sorry love. Maybe I should've pretended to be asleep for longer to see what else you would've said."

"I would have told you how beautiful you always have been to me, and how someday I hope we make beautiful babies together, and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you so much Patrick. I can't wait to start a family with you. I can't wait to be Mrs. Patrick Stump. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." She said before she kissed him passionately.

He slid his tongue in her mouth making her moan. She climbed on top of him and lowered herself on to his erect cock. They slowly and gently made love, caressing each other's skin; memorizing every inch of each other's body. They came together and lay in the afterglow enjoying the solace of the morning.

The moment was ruined however by Patrick's cell phone ringing.

"Don't answer it. I don't want today to end. I just want to stay in bed with you all day."

"I have to answer it Pet. It's your brother."

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Patrick, is Petra awake?"

"Yes she is. Would you like to speak to her?"

"If you don't mind."

Patrick handed his girlfriend the phone.

"Yes old man?"

""Hey little one. I need you to make an appearance here sometime around 5 o'clock tonight."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Mom's coming over and I thought we could have a family dinner like we used to. You can bring Patrick if you would like and we wants to come with you."

"I'll be there and I'll see if he wants to come with."

"Okay. I'll see you around 5 then little one. I love you."

"Love you too old man."

She handed the phone back to Patrick. "Andy wanted to let me know that mom is coming over to his house tonight and we are invited to have a family dinner. Would you like to be my date?"

Patrick looked at Petra thoughtfully. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd love that. I want mom to see that she was right all those years ago."

"Right about what Pet?"

"She told me just before I left that you and I would be together some day."

"Well then, I guess I'd better come with you. It never hurts to score points with the mother."

"Patrick you don't have to score points with my mom. You know she loves you already."

"Yeah, but I would hate to have her start to dislike me."

"You are too sure." Petra said kissing him.

They made it to Andy's house at 4:30. No sign of the siblings' mother yet. Walking into the house their noses were assaulted by the scent of lasagna.

"Holy shit! Andy's making vegan lasagna. My brother is seriously the best brother on the planet!"

"It's mom's favorite little one." Andy said coming out of the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Petra. He turned and hugged Patrick. "Have you two even left the bedroom in the last week?"

Patrick chuckled, "There's been a lot of tension relief."

Petra threw her head back and laughed. "You can say that again. He's definitely been the friction in my jeans."

"Well that's not exactly what I wanted to hear about my baby girl, but I knew it would happen sooner or later."

Petra turned to the voice. "MOM! God it's so good to see you!"

Her mother smiled at her. "It's good to see you too." She said wrapping her daughter in a bear hug. She looked at Patrick. "I see you two finally confessed your feelings for each other."

Patrick smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Well it's about time. I thought Andy and I were going to have to lock you two into a room for it to ever finally happen."

The couple blushed. Andy and his mother just laughed.

Dinner went well, everyone talking about how they had been doing and what their future plans were. Petra hung her head when the guys started to talk about their upcoming tour. 

Patrick noticed her fallen face. "Pet, come on. Let's go for a short walk."

She nodded as Patrick excused them both from the conversation. They walked outside and he laced his fingers with hers. "What's bothering you Pet?"

"You're about to leave for tour and I won't see you for like six months. I just got back and you're leaving."

"Baby, you know I'll be back. I'll always come back to you."

"I know, but I thought you and I would have more time together."

"We have the rest of our lives Pet. Besides you said that you wanted to find a place of your own and once I get back, we can christen it." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She giggled, "That is a valid point. Maybe since your lease is almost up, you could move in with me when you come back?"

"I like that idea Pet."

They walked back to the house to finish their visit. Petra and Andy's mother loved the idea of Petra and Patrick moving in together. She saw the love in his eyes every time he looked at her daughter. She just knew that the young man would soon be asking advice on how to ask her daughter to marry him.


	8. Remember the Time?

It was the day that the guys were going to leave for tour and Petra could only lay in Patrick's bed and sniffle.

"Pet, please don't cry. I'll be back and we'll have all the time in the world."

"I know. I'm just overreacting. It's just, I finally have what I've always wanted, and it just feels like it's being taken away. I used to go with you guys every summer that you would tour, and now, I'm an adult and everything is so much more complicated and I can't go."

"I promise that you'll be able to go out the second round. You've got your advice column in the paper to write, and I know that you can have the letters emailed to you and you can send the column in from the road."

"I know, I'm just being selfish. I just don't want you to go.

"Well I did have a surprise for you for tomorrow, but I suppose I can move my timetable up a day." He left the room and returned with a box. "Here, open this."

Petra opened the box and found one of Patrick's shirts in it, along with one of his fedoras. She smiled and looked in the box again and pulled out a brand new laptop.  
"Holy shit! You shouldn't have spent this kind of money on me Patrick."

"You're worth every dollar spent. Besides, I saw your laptop. It's about to die and you know it. You needed the new laptop if you and I had any chance of Skyping. I made sure to get one with extra memory so that you could write your column on it."

"I'm more interested in the Skype portion right now honestly."

"Just make sure that if you get naked on it, that it's only for me."

She slapped his arm lightly. "You're terrible Stump. Like I would get naked for anyone other than you."

"Hey, you never know, you might find someone better looking and all out better than me."

"You better shut that beautiful mouth of yours before I make you late leaving."

"They wouldn't leave without me." He said taking his glasses off and pushing her back on the bed.

 

Petra had been unpacking things in her apartment the next month, when she heard a Skype call coming through on her laptop. She raced to the desk to answer it knowing that it was Patrick. His face came into view and she smiled.

"Hey Trick! How's tour going?"

"It's good. I miss my muse though."

"I miss you too. How is everyone else doing? You ready to pull Pete's head off yet?"

He chuckled, "Actually everyone's great. We all missed this."

"I'm glad you're having fun. Oh hey! Guess what I found as I was unpacking?!"

"What did you find Pet?"

She held up a piece of costume jewelry. It was a silver plated ring with a big faux sapphire set in the center.

"Holy shit! You kept that?" He said shocked.

"Sure did. How could I ever throw away the ring my first husband gave me?"

"He chuckled, "I remember that summer. You were 11 and had pneumonia so bad that you were afraid you were going to die without ever having been married."

"It was the pain meds talking. You know I have no medication tolerance. I did appreciate the fact that you wanted to make me happy and you ran out and found this little ring for me."

"Don't forget that I made sure to ask Andy if I could marry you, AND I got Joe to officiate for us."

"And had Pete be your best man. That was the best summer of my life." She chuckled.

"Well I couldn't let my little Pet be sad. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the first time you hopped on my back and made me your personal steed. Even at 18 I was willing to move the heavens and earth to make you happy."

"You've been mine since I was 8, and I don't like to share." She said smiling.

"I think Andy always had a feeling that you and I would be together. Well at least once you got old enough. I think that's why he's never had an issue with how close we have always been. When you got accepted to University when you were 16, I felt like someone had let the wind out of my sails. I was terrified that someone was going to sweep you off of your feet and that I'd never be able to tell my little Pet how much she really meant to me. I knew I was in love with you then."

"Do you remember when I was 15 and you had that girlfriend that hated me?"

"You mean Allison? She made me so mad at how she treated you. I tried to get her to be friends with you more times than I care to count."

"Yeah. Remember when she and I got into that little 'altercation' about how much time you and I spent together?"

"The one that ended my relationship with her?"

"That one. I was just trying to make friends with her, but she wouldn't listen to anything I said. Then I pointed out that she was jealous because of all the time you spent with me and how close we were."

"That's what set her off?"

"Oh yeah. She ranted and raved about how you wanted a real woman and not some stupid and annoying little girl who looked like a boy. She kept saying that you wanted a real woman with an actual body. I finally couldn't take it and I told her that no matter how much time she spent with you, you would still always be my Patrick. Then she slapped me."

"I heard you tell her that last part, because I remember her slapping you. It was over for she and I the moment she did that. No one messes with my Pet."

"I miss you Trick. The nights are far too lonely without you."

"Are you only interested in my dick?" He said smirking.

"Of course not! It is a very nice perk of course, but I miss you being here with me and cuddling and us watching movies together." She pouted.

He smiled at her. She was adorable when she didn't get her way. "Do you still have the extra key to my apartment?"

"I do. Do you want me to move some of your stuff here so we don't have to move it all when you get back?"

"If you want to. Maybe having some of my things there would help you sleep better."

"It might. I mean I've already stole some of your t-shirts and pajama bottoms."

"Is that where my Batman pants went?"

She giggled and stood up showing him the pants currently gracing her small frame.

"You little shit! I've been trying to figure out why I couldn't find those. I could have sworn that I packed them before I left."

"You did Trick, I just unpacked them when you weren't paying attention."

"You really are a little shit."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"That I do, but that won't stop me from spanking you when I get home."

"Don't threaten me with a good time Stump."

"I'll remember you said that."

"No you won't. You'll be too happy to see me. Hell you'll probably forget by tomorrow."

"I'll let you believe that my little Pet." He looked at her seriously. "I hate to do this babe, but I have to get going. We have to get backstage for the show. I'll call you after the show okay?"

"Okay Trick. I love you. Have a great show! Tell everyone that I love them."

"Will do baby girl. I love you too."

He kissed his hand and placed it next to the camera as she did the same. They disconnected and Petra sat at the computer for a few minutes before getting up to continue unpacking her things. She couldn't help but feel happy knowing that Patrick was just as committed to her as she was to him. It felt good to be in love. She couldn't wait for him to be home with her.

She heard a knock on her front door and went to answer it. She couldn't believe who was standing there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little fluffy chapter with a small cliffie! Sorry about that, but I should have the next chapter up later this evening, so the cliffie won't be for too long. :) Thank you as always to those who are reading and enjoying this story.


	9. Old Friends Meet New

"Oh my God! Margaret, Macy, Penny! When did you girls make it into the states?"

"About a week ago. We had to get set up in Penny's place before we came and saw you." Macy said excitedly.

Petra opened the door wider so they could enter the apartment. The three women came inside and grabbed Petra, pulling her into a group hug.

"How have you girls been?" Petra asked as she resumed unpacking.

"Great. We wanted to surprise you, so we decided to show up instead of calling first." Margaret said.

"I'm glad you did. Let me find something to wear and we can all go out and grab a bite."

"Sounds like a hell of a plan to me." Penny replied.

 

The girls spent the next three hours in a diner down the street from Petra's apartment. They caught up on each other's lives and what all they were planning in the future. Penny was animatedly talking about her new job at the animal hospital when Petra suddenly stood up.

"Something wrong Petra?" Macy asked concerned.

"I left my phone at home! We have to go!"

"It'll be okay. People can just leave you messages." Margaret said lazily.

"No. I have to go home. Patrick was already supposed to call me back."

"Are you talking about the guy that you have been pinning over for the last four years?" Penny questioned.

"Yes! He and I have finally become a couple. He thought that I would be at home unpacking the rest of my things. He's probably worried sick!"

The girls paid their bill and followed Petra back to her apartment. Petra heard her laptop going off signalling a Skype call. She accepted it quickly.

"Oh my God Petra! You're OK. I was so worried." Patrick exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Trick. I went out for a while and I forgot my phone." She explained quickly.

Patrick's face started to relax seeing that she was fine. "I was so worried Pet. I called you like eight times and you weren't answering my texts. I was starting to think the worst. You know how I get."

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

Their conversation was interrupted by Andy, Joe and Pete coming into the camera view. Suddenly the three women behind Petra shrieked.

"Holy shit! It's Fall Out Boy!" Macy squealed.

"You're dating Patrick Stump?" Penny asked looking at Petra.

"Yeah. Andy is my older brother, so I grew up with these guys. I didn't want to tell you for this exact reason. I didn't want my friendships with you to be based off of the fact that I know these chuckleheads."

All three girls looked at Petra. "Do you really think that we'd be that shallow?" Margaret asked with indignation.

"Well no, but it has happened to me before." Petra said looking down.

"You're awesome without knowing someone famous. We were just surprised that you kept it from us even after we became friends. You could have told us." Macy said smiling.

Patrick cleared his throat to remind Petra that they were still on a video call.

"Shit! Sorry. Guys, this is Margaret and Macy Jones and Penelope Bridges, but we call her Penny. They were my flat-mates when I was in England." Petra said pointing to the women.   
"Girls, this is my boyfriend Patrick, and my brother Andy, and my surrogate brothers Joe and Pete. Also known as Fall Out Boy."

"Well suddenly everything makes so much sense." Margaret said as the guys waved at the girls and vice-versa.

"What do you mean?" Petra asked.

"Your insistence to immediately buy Patrick's album and EP and The Damned Things album the moment they dropped, the secret texting, the quiet phone calls and covering your mouth when you would use an obvious personal nickname when you would talk about them." Macy said smiling.

"We just thought you were an obsessed fan, but now we see that it's just because you grew up with them. Literally." Penny said with a smirk.

"I just didn't want you to only be my friends because of my famous brothers and best friend."

The three women circled Petra and hugged her. "We could never only love you for something as trivial as famous family and friends." Margaret said softly.

"Yeah. Margie has a point. We would be shite friends if we were that shallow. However, I would give my left foot to smoke a joint with him." Macy said pointing at the screen at Joe.

"Bratzilla, I like your friend there." Joe said chuckling.

Petra just smiled and rolled her eyes. Her friends were awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is essentially filler. Had to get my other OCs in the fic somehow. :) Enjoy!!


	10. Life Happens Quickly

Petra was filled with a nervous energy. The guys were supposed to be home for two whole months and they would be home anytime now. She had been at Andy's house waiting for them to show up. She brought the girls with her so they could formally meet her family. They had spent the morning and early afternoon making a big meal for the guys.

The front door opened and Patrick walked in first. Petra ran and tackled him, knocking him on his back, kissing him like it was the last time they would ever see each other. Andy, Joe and Pete laughed and stepped around the happy couple into the front room to set their bags down.

"Could you two stop sucking-face long enough to get to the table? We spent all day cooking for these guys and I'm sure that they would like to eat." Macy said.

Petra pulled away from Patrick and he sat up, slightly dazed with his hair flying in all directions. "We can always get a room and let you all eat." She said.

"Not happening little one. We deserve some of your time and attention too." Andy said fake-chiding her.

Petra huffed and whispered in Patrick's ear, "We will definitely finish this later."

He smiled as she helped him up off of the floor. Everyone went to the dining room where the girls had set up the large table, looking at the meal the girls had prepared.

"What all is vegan?" Andy asked.

"Actually everything is vegan." Margaret said matter-of-factly.

"Margie is a vegan too Andy." Macy said. "Personally I don't care as long as it's edible."

"That's just because you're a toker." Petra smirked at Macy.

Andy looked at Margaret and smiled. "This looks amazing. You ladies are all wonderful for this."

Margaret blushed as the girls said their thank-yous. Petra chuckled. She knew Margaret had a huge crush on her brother.

Three hours later, everyone was getting ready to go home. Andy had convinced Margaret to stay a little longer and watch a movie with him. Penny had remembered that she had an appointment with a tattoo artist, and Pete had asked if he could join her. Of course she said yes. Joe joked with Macy about how they were going to remove her left foot. She just smirked as she walked out the front door, pulling a joint out of her jacket pocket with Joe trailing behind chuckling. Petra and Patrick said their goodbyes and headed home.

Once there they fell onto the bed and cuddled happily.

"I've missed you so much Trick."

"I've missed you more my sweet Pet."

"I'm so glad you're home. Sleeping alone fucking sucks. I missed feeling your body next to mine."

Patrick ran his fingers through her short red hair and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed your presence my love, and if I remember correctly, I promised that we would christen every room in this apartment when I got back."

She felt him harden in his jeans. "Yes you did. I vote kitchen first. Got some caramel syrup that will taste amazing on your skin."

She got up to go to the kitchen and Patrick pulled her back down on his lap, pulling her skirt up and her panties down. Petra was confused until she felt the first slap on her right ass cheek, then another on her left.

"Fucking hell you remembered!" She said between spanks.

"I sure as fuck did little Pet. I told you you'd get a spanking when I got home." He said continuing to smack her ass. He could feel her getting wet from it too. "Seems like you're enjoying this little girl."

"OH! Y-yes I am Trick."

He just smirked and let her up so they could continue to the kitchen to make up for lost time.

The next morning, Petra was wrenched from her peaceful slumber by the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed the offending object looking at who was calling and groaned. It was Macy, and Petra knew if she didn't answer it the girl would keep calling. She sat up ignoring the muffled protests of her naked boyfriend.

"Macy, this better be fucking good."

"Oh it is definitely worth your wrath Petra. Margie just got home."

"And?" Petra was getting irritated.

"Wearing only your brother's shorts and her wrinkled shirt."

Petra was wide awake now. "What?"

"Yeah. Seems she spent the night. She's in the shower now, but I got a good look at all the hickeys and love-bites on her before she got away from me." Macy giggled.

"Oh this is too good. Trick wake up. Trick!"

"What?!" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Andy and Margaret spent the night together. Apparently they were doing the same things we were doing last night."

"Okay ewww. I didn't need to hear about your sex life Petra." Macy said through the phone.

"Sorry Mace. I'll call you later."

"Sure thing. I'll be teasing Margie."

Patrick was sitting up in bed, looking so adorable with his hair sticking up everywhere. "Now I did hear you correctly right?"

"Only if you heard me telling you that Andy and Margaret spent the night making the beast with two backs, then yes." Petra said smirking.

"This is too good. I won a hundred bucks."

"What?"

"After we all got off that video call several weeks back when the girls had just gotten into the states, Andy has literally done nothing but talk about her. Joe, Pete and I made a bet on how long it would take for them to bed each other. I won." He said with a satisfied smile.

Petra laughed as Patrick sent a text to both Joe and Pete informing them that they each owed him $50.

 

A month and a half later, Petra had been waking up feeling ill. Patrick was worried, but Petra was convinced that it was only a bug. He had however finally convinced her to make a doctor's appointment. They got dressed and headed to the clinic. Once they were in a room, Patrick looked at Petra worried.

"Trick, I'm sure it's just a bug. The flu at the absolute worst."

"But what if it IS worse than the flu Pet?"

She just shrugged as the nurse walked into the room and started to ask the standard questions. Patrick turned red when the nurse asked Petra if she was sexually active.

"Oh hell yeah, but I'm on the pill, so I can't be pregnant."

"The pill isn't 100% effective. Have you missed any doses recently?"

"I don't think I have."

Patrick spoke up, "I don't think you took it for three days after I got home babe."

"Oh damn. I forgot about that I might have missed those. I guess I was wrapped up in the excitement of you being home."

"Have you gotten your period Miss Hurley?" The nurse asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. I haven't really thought about it though. Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"It's a possibility. Let's wait for the doctor and see if she wants you to do a urine test or a blood test. She'll be right in."

After the doctor came in an examined Petra, she decided that they would do the blood test just to be on the safe side. They took some blood and sent the couple home. Petra kept picking at her nails the entire way home. Patrick pulled her into a hug when they got home.

"What's wrong Pet?"

"What if I am pregnant Trick?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man in the world. I told you, I'm going to marry you someday and we'll make beautiful babies together. If it happens in the reverse order, then so be it. I love you Petra Louise Hurley, and I'm here for you no matter what."

"I love you too Patrick, I'm just scared. What if I'm a shitty mother?"

"That's not possible Pet. You're already so motherly at times, so I know that if you are pregnant, you'll be a fantastic mother."

Three days later they got the call.

They were going to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for it taking so long for this chapter. I've been writing, but I haven't been typing and editing my chapters. Thank you as always to those that are still reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Heads up though, in a few chapters will be a big twist in the story. I can't have everything be smooth sailing for the happy couple.


	11. Hormones are Hell

The day after they found out that Petra was pregnant, she and Patrick called everyone and asked that they all meet them at Andy's house by 6. Everyone was in for a big surprise when Patrick and Petra finally made it there. She stood at the door nervously picking at her fingernails.

"Pet, calm down baby. You know everyone will be super excited for us. Hell even if they're not, I am."

Petra smiled at her boyfriend. "You make me so happy Patrick. I couldn't ask for a better man."

"I love you Pet. Forever and ever."

She kissed him quickly and knocked on the door.

"Hey little one, Patrick. Get in here and tell us what was so important."

They entered the house and sat together in an over-large chair. Petra looked at Patrick who nodded for her to go ahead and tell everyone.

"Well Patrick and I have some news."

"Yeah. It's fantastic news." He added.

"Well what the fuck is it?" Joe said sharply.

Petra glared at him while Macy slapped him upside the head.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

The silence was deafening. Tears were forming in Petra's eyes when Andy crossed the room.

"You mean to tell me that my baby sister is going to have a baby, and I'm going to be an uncle?"

Petra nodded her head and swallowed thickly.

"Hell yes! I'm so excited for you two!" Andy exclaimed hugging them both.

Everyone else soon joined in on the hugging and congratulating. They all knew how much Patrick wanted to be a father, and they all knew that Petra would be an amazing mother.

 

Later that night as they were laying in bed, Patrick laid his head on Petra's tummy and started to sing softly.

"Trick, the baby looks like a brine shrimp right now. It can't hear the beautiful music it's daddy is making."

"Don't care. Our baby is going to love music as much as it's mommy and daddy do."

"I love you Patrick."

"I love you too my sweet Pet, and I love you too little baby Stump!" He said to her tummy.

Petra giggled as Patrick continued talking to the growing fetus inside of her. When he looked up, he saw that she had fallen asleep with a wide smile on her face.

 

The next morning, Petra awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Normally, she would be very excited that Patrick had gotten up early and made breakfast, but today, the smell only caused a wave of nausea to hit her hard. Patrick heard her empty the contents of her stomach and silently cursed himself. He knew that she wouldn't be able to eat, so he made some tea and toast as he finished his breakfast. She made her appearance in the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Ugh, I'm still not used to this shit. I never know if I'm going to wake up nauseated or if I'll be hungry enough to eat everything in the goddamned house."

He sat a cup of tea and a plate of dry multi-grain toast in front of her. "Well then, I guess I'll go back to eating cereal everyday until your nausea goes away."

She took a sip of the tea and nibbled on the toast. "You don't have to limit yourself because of me Trick."

"Oh please, you know I love cereal. I don't mind Pet. I just want you to be comfortable. Well as comfortable as one can be carrying a child in their womb."

She leaned over to kiss him and another wave of nausea hit her. She ran from the room with Patrick following her. After her second bout of morning sickness was over, Petra looked at Patrick and started to dry as they sat on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong Pet?"

"Th-the sm-smell of-of y-your cologne is making me s-sick!" She sobbed.

Patrick laughed. "Is that all? Silly girl. I'll just not wear any for a while."

"B-but I l-love the smell of yo-your cologne."

Patrick took his shirt off so he could hug her. "Pet honey, it's gonna be okay. The nausea will pass and then you can smell me until your little heart is content." He said chuckling.

 

Two weeks later, Patrick was preparing for the second leg of the tour while Petra worked on her laptop churning out another week's column.

"So do you have everything set up so you can be on the road with us in a month and still send in your column?" He asked as he made sure to pack his Batman sleep pants.

"Almost. I'm excited to be going with you guys. I'm even more excited that Macy gets to experience tour life with you guys too."

"She and Joe have really fallen hard for each other haven't they?" He said smiling.

"They sure have. I think I may hear wedding bells for them in the near future."

"Yeah. She is all that Joe talks about. It's sickening really."

Petra turned to face Patrick. "Really? Like we're not?" She asked with a smirk.

"I guess we are really." He said laughing.

She finished her column just as Patrick finished packing.

"I still have an hour before I meet the guys. Anything special you want to do before I leave?" He asked smiling.

"I woke up this morning and I was not nauseated. What the fuck do you think I want to do?" She said taking her shirt off and pulling him down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I'm working on typing and editing everything. Maybe I'll be fully caught up soon. Thanks to everyone! I hope you're still enjoying the story!


	12. I Don't Wanna Leave This Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut at the beginning of this chapter. Just an FYI. ;-)

It was a month into the second leg of the tour. Petra and Macy had made it to New York to finish it out with the guys. Petra was four months along, and Patrick was getting more and more excited. He loved seeing the small bump in her abdomen when they would make love. He sang to their baby every night. Petra usually fell asleep when he did that. Her nausea was getting better, so she was getting sick less. That made Patrick happy. He hated seeing her sick. The only thing that they were having trouble with now was her mood swings. They had started fighting a lot, but they both knew that it was her hormones. They would take time away from each other when it would happen. Neither of them liked to fight with each other, but they also knew that it was inevitable. Luckily it was a low mood swing day. They were happily laying together in bed at the hotel. Petra looked down her body to where Patrick's head lay on her stomach. He looked so happy that she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about Trick?"

He looked up at her. "Baby names. Got any ideas Pet?"

"I really haven't thought about it love. I've only thought about cute little baby clothes and teaching it to walk and talk. First day of school, last day of college. Us being grandparents someday."

"Wow. You've been literally planning life haven't you?"

"Sure have. I'm still nervous, but I'm also super excited. I can't wait to have this baby."

"I'm just glad that you're here with me Pet."

She ran her fingers through his downy-soft hair and sighed. "How long are we going to be in New York Trick?"

"About three weeks total. Why do you ask baby?"

"Macy and I were thinking about going shopping in the next few days. I wanted to know what days you had to be gone, so I could go then. I don't want to miss spending any time with you."

"We have a show tomorrow, so I'll be busy most of the day if you want to go then. I want to spend every minute I can with you too." He said kissing up her body.

She giggled as his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his waiting mouth. He broke from the kiss and nipped at her neck. Her head fell back when he removed her bra and took one of her nipples between his teeth and gently bit down, sending shock-waves of pleasure up her spine. She untangled herself from his grasp and removed her panties while he slid out of his boxers. She slid back into his lap and he felt her wetness before he even entered her, but when he finally did, it was heaven. He thrust into her slowly as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back and sides.

"Fuck Pet, you're always so tight. You feel so good baby."

"Mmmmm Patrick. Your cock fits inside me perfectly. Faster please baby."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'm not a porcelain doll. Fuck me Trick. I need it fast and hard."

She scratched down his back hard and he gently flipped her over so that he was on top of her. His thrusts came fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck Trick. Feels so good. God I'm close. Fuck me!"

He angled himself so he hit her spot just right. She came hard around his cock crying out his name. She bit down on his shoulder as she rode out the last of her orgasm. A few more thrusts and Patrick came, growling into her ear.

They lay in the post-coital bliss for about twenty minutes before Pete burst into their room. Petra scrambled to get under the blankets before Pete paid attention to how naked she and Patrick were.

"Trick! Trick! We have an interview in twenty minutes! You gotta get your ass up! Oh hey Petra."

"Pete can you please get the hell out of our room? Pet and I are naked."

"Like I haven't seen naked bodies before." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Pete get. the. fuck. out!" Petra said with quiet fury.

"Okay okay. Just get up and dressed man." Pete said as he finally left the room.

Petra turned to Patrick. "How the fuck did he even get in our room?"

"With Pete there's no telling. I don't even think I want to really know. Are you going to be okay Pet?"

"Yeah. I'll just get Macy and we'll go ahead and do our shopping today so we can come to the show tomorrow and support our men."

"Okay baby. Just be careful. I love you."

She kissed him sweetly. "I love you too Trick."

 

An hour later, Macy and Petra were in a rental car driving downtown to go shopping. Macy had gotten good at driving the "American" way. They were at a red light waiting for it to turn green and talking.

"So Petra, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Really and truly I don't care as long as it's healthy. I'll love it no matter what."

"Have you and Patrick decided if you're going to find out the gender?"

"We would really rather it be a surprise. Besides, why put a label on it. It's a baby. Gender neutral clothing is what we'll go for." Petra said with conviction.

Macy smiled and nodded as the light turned green and she accelerated slowly.

Neither one of them saw the car speeding through the red light on Petra's side of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger here! Don't kill me! Thank you to all who are reading this. Hope you don't hate me for what I'm about to do.


	13. Minutes Feel Like Hours

The wreckage was horrible to look at. Petra attempted to unbuckle her seat-belt and crawl out of the car, but every time she moved, she was overtaken by the pain. She looked at Macy and saw that she was unconscious. Petra frantically searched for her phone. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down she saw a large piece of glass sticking out of her stomach. She started crying. She wanted to pull the glass out, but she was getting so dizzy. Her head was pounding. She finally found her phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1 and barely got out the words 'there's been an accident' before losing consciousness.

Patrick was starting to get worried. Petra and Macy should have been back by now. It had been 4 hours. He and Joe were sitting outside waiting for them while Joe had a cigarette. They had repeatedly tried to call them, but there was no answer. Joe finally asked Patrick if he wanted to go inside and watch some TV or something and wait for the girls there.

"We might as well. Maybe they'll show up soon." Patrick said as he and Joe stood.

Andy came running out the front door of the hotel with Pete hot on his trail. "Guys we have to go now!"

Pete ran to the sidewalk and hailed a cab. Once all four men were piled inside and squished together, Pete looked at the driver. "I will pay you $200.00 to get us to Mercy Hospital as fast as humanly possible. I don't care what you have to do. Run lights if you can, just get us there now!"

Patrick was looking around confused. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Pete looked at him solemnly. "Dude, Petra and Macy have been in an accident, and it's bad."

Patrick went white in shock. There was nothing he could say. All he could do was think about if Petra and their baby were okay. Joe was in a similar position. He was already head over heels for Macy. He had a ring burning a hole in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her. He had hoped to do it the next night at the concert, but he was worried that he'd never get the chance to do it now.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Pete threw two 100s at the driver and said a quick 'thanks' to him as they all scrambled to get out of the cab. Patrick surprised everyone when he sprinted inside and was the first to the reception desk. Joe was right behind him.

"Where is Petra Hurley?" Patrick asked frantically.

"And Macy Jones!" Joe added.

"Miss Jones is in room 218. Miss Hurley is currently in surgery. The injuries she has sustained were far worse than the ones Miss Jones has."

Patrick nodded and bypassed the elevators entirely and ran into the stairwell with Joe following closely behind. They made it to the second floor and ran into room 218. Macy looked up sharply, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I didn't see the car. This is all my fault. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. I was too busy asking Petra about the baby."

Joe crossed the room and hugged Macy tightly. He tried to shush her as he gently rubbed her back. "Baby it's okay. Petra and the baby will be fine. No one is blaming you."

Patrick moved to help Joe calm Macy down. "Shhhh it's okay. Joe's right. Everything will be okay."

Macy continued to cry on Joe's shoulder as Patrick got up and silently left the room. He went to the nurse's station and found out where the surgery waiting room was. He met Andy at the elevator and they rode silently to the fourth floor to wait for the surgeon to come and speak to them.

Patrick's resolve finally crumbled and he broke out in sobs. Andy pulled the younger man into a hug, rubbing his back gently. Tears were running down his face as he tried to comfort Patrick. They didn't know how long they sat there before Pete came into the waiting room and sat down next to them silently. He wished that he could tell them that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. He didn't know what had happened, and Macy had been in no condition to get the story out. Pete had never felt so useless in his life. He knew he had to be here for everyone though. Petra was just as much a part of his life as she was for Andy and Patrick. She was like a little sister to him. He knew that none of them would be leaving any time soon of course.

 

Three hours ticked by before the surgeon came into the waiting room. All three men looked up at him expectantly.

"Are you gentlemen here for Petra Hurley?"

Pete spoke first. "Yes sir. Is she okay?"

"We finally got her stabilized. She lost a lot of blood. Her right shoulder was shattered and her left wrist is broken in two places. She had a massive amount of internal bleeding, so we had to do an emergency transfusion. Glass was embedded into the right side of her body and face. She'll have minor scarring. Who is the father of the baby?"

Patrick looked up. "I am sir. Is it okay?"

The surgeon looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry sir, but there was nothing we could do for the baby. When she was brought in, she had a large piece of glass embedded in her abdomen. We tried everything we could, but she lost the baby. I don't know if she'll ever be able to carry again. The damage was severe."

Patrick's face fell and a new wave of sobs hit him.

The surgeon looked at Andy. "She's in a small medically induced coma right now to help with the pain. If you want, you may see her. She's been moved into the ICU on the third floor. I want to warn you gentlemen though, she does look worse than she is."

Pete shook the surgeon's hand and thanked him. He turned and led Andy and Patrick to the elevators again. Once they were on the third floor, they asked the nurse where Petra was and he directed them to her room. When they entered, Patrick was by her side in an instant.

"Oh God Pet. I'm here baby. I love you. I'm so glad that you're alive. Please hold on. Stay with me." He sobbed.

Andy joined him at her side. "Little one, you're not allowed to die. You're just not. That is a direct command from your older brother."

"Short-stack, you'll pull through this. We all love you so much." Pete added.

They continued to talk to her as she lay motionless in the bed. Joe had finally found them, and had Macy in tow. She began crying upon seeing Petra's prone frame. She looked so small there. Macy wished that there was something she could do, but she knew that the only thing that could be done was to wait.

 

The staff had tried to get the four men and Macy to leave the room, but Patrick refused to leave. They finally let him stay in the room, bringing him a chair to sleep in. Pete had   
called the venue and explained that they had to reschedule their next concert. There was finally an agreement for them to tack it to the end of the tour. Pete looked into Petra's room and saw Patrick in the chair next to her bed, his hand gripping hers tightly in a fitful sleep. He hoped that Petra was going to be okay when she heard the news about her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what I have done. I feel terrible, but it was necessary to move the story forward. The next chapter will get a bit more angsty. Thank you for reading as always.


	14. Suicide is Painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some triggering material in this chapter. If you have any issue with that, please feel free to skip this chapter. The next chapter will ghost over what happened in this one.

Patrick never left Petra's side for long. The obvious exceptions being to use the bathroom and a couple of times when Pete or Joe forced him to go get something to eat. He fought like hell to stay near Petra. He wanted to make sure he was there when Petra woke up. He knew that she would be devastated when she found out about the baby, and he needed to be the one who broke the news to her. Andy, Joe and Pete kept giving him small, sad looks. He was starting to hate them for it. He knew that they meant well, but they were driving him crazy. If they kept it up, he was going to freak out. Pete gave him the look again and Patrick finally lost it.

"I swear to God the next one of you that gives me that fucking look is going to get punched in the goddamned face!"

"Whoa! Calm down dude!" Pete said holding his hands up in the air.

"NO! You three have been giving me these goddamn pity looks for hours now! It's driving me crazy! I'm only worried about how Petra is doing, and how I'm going to tell her that we lost the baby."

"We-we lost the baby?"

Patrick spun around and saw Petra awake and looking very confused. "Pet honey! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. Now answer me!"

Patrick took her hand in his own. "Yeah Pet, we lost the baby. The doctor said that they don't know if you'll ever be able to carry again, because of all the damage you sustained.   
I'm sorry baby."

"How-how long have I been out?"

"About four days. The doctor said that once you woke up, they'll monitor you for at least 24 hours and then you could be discharged into our care." Andy said.

 

Petra sat back in her bed in silence. No crying. Nothing. It scared Patrick honestly. He kepe his gaze on her as the doctor came in and checked up on her, and saw no change in her mood. Once she had fallen asleep, he pulled the guys out of the room.

"Listen, I've been studying Petra for the last few hours, and I'm getting worried." He said in a hushed tone.

"What do you think is going on?" Pete asked.

"I'm afraid that she's going to do something irrational." Patrick said sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"No way man. Bratzilla is resilient. She's held herself together better than we all have at times. She'd never do whatever it is that you're thinking of Patrick." Joe said with conviction.

"Yeah. She'll pull through this, but I see what you're saying at the same time. Maybe we need to keep an eye on her for a bit."

"I totally agree with Andy. I don't think she'll do anything crazy, but she's not dealing right now." Patrick said.

 

Five days later, Andy, Patrick and Petra were all piled into a hotel room together watching movies on Petra's laptop. She had seemed a little better since she got out of the hospital. 

Patrick had taken to holding her at night while they slept, because it seemed to help when she cried. She tried to hold it together during the day, especially when the guys had a show. 

Petra slid off the bed she and Patrick were sharing and gently stretched. Everything hurt so much still. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She monotoned.

Patrick and Andy nodded. Once she was in the bathroom, the two men looked at each other solemnly.

"Do you think she's any better?"

"I've never seen her so emotionless Trick. I'm still really worried about her."

Petra sat in the bathroom listening to the conversation that her brother and boyfriend were having about her. She knew they were only worried, but she hated it. They wouldn't have to worry much longer. The guys and Macy hadn't left her alone for long since she got out of the hospital. It was maddening. All she wanted was some time alone. She couldn't even have that at night. Patrick held her at night and every time she tried to get out of bed, he'd either pull her closer to him or wake up and stare at her. She had started acting like she was getting better just so she could be allowed to take a bath alone. She felt like the walls were caving in on her. There were times that she couldn't breathe. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. She felt so lost. Her baby was dead, and there was nothing she could do to feel normal again. She knew Patrick was devastated, but he didn't have to deal with the empty feeling that Petra felt whenever she looked down her own body. She started to softly cry. She missed the feeling of her baby inside of her womb. She had failed at being a mother just like she had known she would. Everyone may say that it wasn't her fault, and they kept assuring her that it had been the drunk driver's fault. Petra knew that if she hadn't made Macy go with her and had just stayed at the hotel, then she'd still have her baby. She knew that Patrick hated her. He never said it, but how could he not? She had killed their baby. They'd never be able to have one now. The doctors had said that she could still possibly carry again, but it was a slim chance. That meant never to her. She was damaged goods. 'It's now or never'. She said to herself...

 

Patrick looked at his watch. Petra had been in the bathroom longer than usual. Worried, he got up and ignored Andy's questioning look as he crossed the room and started knocking on the bathroom door.

"Pet honey. Are you okay in there?"

No answer. His knocking became more forceful.

"Petra! Open the door baby."

He heard something hit the floor with a dull thud. He looked at Andy scared. Reaching for the handle of the bathroom door, he realized that it was locked.

"Petra! Open the door please!"

Still no response. He started pounding on the door trying to will it open. Apparently Joe and Pete had heard him, because they were suddenly in the room with him and Andy. 

Patrick began slamming his shoulder into the door. It gave a little, but not near enough. His screaming became frantic. Andy had started to help him try to knock open the door. 

Finally the lock gave way, and the door broke open.

 

Petra lay in the tub, fully dressed, bleeding. A bottle of her medication lay on the floor open and near-empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. It's part of my charm though. I should have the next chapter up soon. Not gonna make promises that I can't keep though. Life is busy. Thank you as always to everyone who is reading this and enjoying it. :-)


	15. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic mentions of an attempted suicide. If you have issues with that, please skip over the first part of this chapter.

Patrick let out an anguished cry and ran to Petra. He pulled her out of the tub and forced his fingers down her throat. She retched down the front of her shirt and tried to push him away, but she was so weak. Andy and Joe had already grabbed towels and were keeping them against her wrists trying to stop the flow of blood. Pete was on the phone dialing 9-1-1. Patrick forced his fingers down Petra's throat again in an effort to get her to expel all of the medication.

"Petra, baby. Please stay awake! Don't leave me. I need you Pet!"

"No! I killed our baby! Let me do this!" She tried to struggle, but the three men were too strong for her in her weakened state.

"Baby it was an accident. A drunk driver hit you girls! You didn't cause it."

"I know you hate me Patrick! If I hadn't made Macy go out with me, she and I wouldn't have been in the car in the first place!"

"There's nothing in this world that could make me hate you Pet."

He continued to hold her while Andy and Joe kept pressure on her wrists. No one knew how long it took, but the paramedics finally arrived. Patrick had to be forcably pulled from Petra so they could do their job.

Pete and Joe stayed at the hotel to talk to the manager about the damage to the bathroom door. Patrick and Andy were both cramped into the back of the ambulance while the paramedics worked on keeping Petra stable and awake.

They were back at the same hospital as before. The doctor remembered Petra, so it didn't take her long to find Andy and Patrick.

"Mr. Stump? Mr. Hurley?"

Both men looked up. Patrick couldn't speak, so Andy spoke to the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Davis?"

"It seems that Petra has had a small mental breakdown. She's not accepting the fact that losing the baby was an accident."

"She kept saying it was her fault over and over when I made her choke up the pills she took." Patrick said.

"That was quick thinking on your part Mr. Stump. If you hadn't made her vomit like that, we would have lost her."

Patrick nodded, relieved that he made a good decision.

"I recommend keeping her here on a suicide watch. We also want to monitor her mental state."

"How long before we can see her?" Andy asked quickly.

"I don't advise it right now. She's in a dark place. She needs to be able to work through everything at her own pace."

"Please Dr. Davis. She's the love of my life. I need to at least see her for a minute. I have to know that she's okay." Patrick pleaded.

"She's asleep right now. As long as you don't wake her up, I'll let you two in there."

Andy shook her hand. "Thank you doctor."

She nodded her head and led them to Petra's room. Patrick almost started to cry. Seeing Petra hooked up to all the machines took his breath away. She looked so tiny in the hospital bed. He saw bandages around her wrists, and tears began rolling down his face. He slowly crossed the room and gently laced his fingers in hers. She twitched slightly, but stayed asleep. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Petra, I love you. None of this is your fault. I'm still here for you no matter what. You are the air I breathe. You are the sunshine in my day. You are the reason I wake up everyday, and I promise that I will always love you."

She gripped his hand gently in her sleep. Patrick leaned down and kissed her gently before letting go of her hand and walked out of the room with Andy.

 

Petra had been in the hospital for a week now and the guys had continued the tour reluctantly. Patrick had been a mess. The first concert hadn't gone well. He had broken down twice. Pete had taken over the mic the second time and had gently explained about Petra's car accident and how she had lost the baby to the crowd. The fans had been so supportive. They began bringing extra gifts with them for Petra. Some of them had remembered her from when she was little and would tour with the guys during the summer. The rest however began telling their own stories of loss and recovery at the meet and greets with the guys. Patrick appreciated all of the love and support. It helped him heal a little bit.

Patrick only visited Petra at night when she was asleep. He would talk to her and bring her the gifts from the fans. He left little notes for her to remind her that she wasn't alone.

 

They were about to have to leave New York and Patrick was contemplating staying and just taking a flight out to meet up with everyone so he didn't have to leave Petra.

"Trick, if we have to postpone part of the tour, the fans will understand. These are extenuating circumstances." Andy said while he and Patrick sat in Petra's room.

"Andy, you know our fans would be disappointed." He said tiredly.

"You know they would understand. They've been so supportive right now as it is. They've flooded Twitter with love and support for all of us. You and Petra especially."

"I know. I just feel like I'm letting someone down no matter what I do."

"You guys need to finish the tour."

Andy and Patrick looked up and saw Petra awake.

"Hey little one. We didn't know you had woken up."

"I've been awake for a little while just listening to you guys."

Patrick took her hand into his gently and kissed it.

"How are you feeling Pet?"

"I'm not okay yet, but I'm getting there. Really though, you guys need to finish the tour. Your fans depend on you. I'll be fine here. Dr. Davis says I'm doing well in my thereapy sessions. I may even be able to start group therapy soon."

"You scared us little one."

"I know Andy. I'm sorry. I'm just so devastated about losing the baby. It still feels like a bad dream. Like I'll wake up and still be pregnant. I wish Macy and I never made the decision to go shopping." She started to cry.

"Pet, no one could have predicted that you two would get into an accident."

"I-I know, but I still feel like it could have all been prevented if we had just stayed at the hotel and watched a movie or something instead. I'm sorry for what I've put you guys through lately. I was being selfish. I thought that everyone would be happier if I were gone. I-I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm learning to deal with it all now though."

Dr. Davis entered the room. "Well Petra, it sounds like you've had a major breakthrough."

"I feel like I have. I'd really like to go with the guys, but I know I need to continue my therapy."

"Maybe you could continue it and go with them too. There's nothing better than having your support system around you."

"You mean like Skype sessions?" Petra asked.

"Something like that. There are several patients that use that option for their therapy."

Petra smiled, "I'd really like that. These guys have been with me through just about everything. They are always there for me. I just lost sight of the love for a short while."

Patrick smiled at Petra then turned serious. "You have to promise that you'll talk to me Pet. I can't try to help you if you bottle everything up like you did."

"I know Trick. I promise to talk about what is bothering me. I had just convinced myself that you hated me for losing the baby. I know how much you wanted to be a father."

"The only thing that matters to me now is your health and safety. I've told you, I'm here forever, and I'm still going to marry you someday."

"I'll go start your discharge paperwork Petra. I'm going to prescribe you a light sleep aid, in case the dreams get bad again." She turned to look at both men. "If anything happens, call me."

Both men nodded at Dr. Davis. Petra smiled. These two men were the best thing ever. She knew that they would help her heal from this tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!!!!


	16. Sleepless Nights and Midnight Conversations

Patrick couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Petra in that hotel tub with her wrists oozing blood. He wasn't a daytime person anyway, but this was really starting to wear him down. He was sitting in the lounge area of the bus he and Pete shared trying to make himself sleep by watching mind-numbing videos on YouTube, but it wasn't working.

Petra woke up in the bunk that she and Patrick had been cramming themselves into alone. She knew Patrick was probably sitting in the lounge trying to bore himself to sleep. She grabbed her phone and texted Joe and Andy to have their driver pull over and for them to get on her bus. She got up and passed Patrick to talk to their driver. He grumbled when she asked him to pull over, but that soon gave way to a smile as she gave him the puppy eyes. She went and woke Pete up as Joe and Andy made it onto their bus. Once they were all settled and the bus was moving again, she sat down next to Patrick.

"What's going on little one?"

"Yeah what gives short-stack?"

"I need to clear the air guys." She replied.

"About what Pet?"

"About what was going through my mind three weeks ago when I tried to kill myself."

Everyone was silent. Three of the four men knew what had been going through her head, but they also knew that she needed to say it out loud.

"Look I'm not proud of what I've done, but I truly felt like I had no other option. I felt like the walls were caving in on me. My mind had me thoroughly convinced that everything was all my fault. I just felt so useless and alone. I know you guys have all said that I can talk to you if I ever had problems, but again, my mind was and still is fucked up. I still have moments where I think that Patrick hates me, or that Joe wishes that I hadn't went out with Macy that night, or even that Andy and Pete just wish that I hadn't lived through the accident or the surgery that followed. I know it's not true, but my brain has me convinced sometimes. I'm learning to deal with that, and I need all of you to try and put up with it. You four are my family. I need your support. I need your love. I also need to tell you all that I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through lately. I've been selfish and I was only thinking about my pain as opposed to everyone else's too.

By the time Petra finished talking all the guys had either tears in their eyes or rolling down their cheeks.

"Little one, we could never hate you."

"Andy's right bratzilla. We all love you so much." Joe said.

Pete looked at Petra. "I know exactly how that feels. I've been in that dark place before. You feel helpless and useless, and you start to think that you're worthless. And when you get to that point, death literally seems like the best fucking option in the world."

Petra nodded. "Exactly."

Patrick put his arms around her. "I love you with all of my heart Petra. I'm sad about the baby too, but your health is still my top priority. I don't care if we never are able to have children, I want you forever."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Trick." She turned to the three other men in the lounge, "I love all of you, and I promise that if I start to feel helpless and alone again, I'll find one of you and talk instead of doing something rash again."

"That's good to hear. We're all here for you bratzilla." Joe said hugging her.

 

After their talk, the guys got back on their respective buses again and Patrick climbed into their bunk with Petra.

"Trick, what's been going on? I know you haven't been sleeping. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes."

"Every time I close my eyes to go to sleep, I see you in the hotel bathtub bleeding. That image haunts me. It was the most terrified that I've ever been."

She cuddled closer to him, careful to not jostle her shoulder too much. "I'm sorry to have put you through that Trick. I promise I will never do anything like that again."

He gently kissed her. "I know Pet. It's just going to take some time before we're both okay again. You need to talk to me when you're feeling down."

"I know. I'm trying."

"We used to be able to talk to each other about any and everything Pet."

"Yeah we did. It's amazing how people change though."

"What exactly had changed though baby?"

"I went off the deep end because of the accident."

"You can still talk to me about anything. I'll listen no matter what it is about."

"I know Trick. It's gonna take time. My mind is still not fixed. I'm trying though."

Patrick hugged Petra and they finally drifted off in each other's arms for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter. I got it typed in record time so you get a double update tonight! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few hours or tomorrow at least. I have two written in my notebook waiting to be typed, and one rolling around in my head, so there will be more to come. Thank you all so much for reading this story!


	17. Trouble in Paradise

Petra had been getting better at sharing her feelings, but it was still putting a strain on her relationship with Patrick. What was really causing the strain was the fact that she had been spending an extraordinary amount of time with Pete. It was starting to really get to Patrick. He knew deep down that there was nothing going on between the two, but his mind liked to over-react. Why would she spend so much time with Pete when Patrick had told her over and over again that he was here for her.

 

The day that he had had enough was a hotel night. Patrick had left his and Petra's room and saw her exiting Pete's. Both of them were sweaty and they hugged longer than Patrick was comfortable with. He quickly and quietly made his way around the corner of the hall and waited for Petra to enter their room. Once he heard both doors close and made sure that no one was in the hallway, he marched to Pete's door and knocked harshly.

"Hey man. What's up?" Pete said smiling.

"I need to talk to you." Patrick replied pushing his way into Pete's room.

Pete closed the door behind them and followed Patrick into his room. "What's going on Rick?"

"That's what I'd like to know Pete."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw you and Petra in the hall. What the fuck man?!"

"I was just hugging her. She came to talk. That's all."

"Then why the fuck were both of you so sweaty? You forget that I know what you look like after sex. I used to have to share a hotel room with you asshole!"

Pete looked at Patrick like he had grown another head. "Lunchbox I would never and could never take advantage of short-stack like that. Not to mention you're my best fucking friend! Why the hell would I fuck that up?"

"You still didn't answer the question Wentz!"

"Do you not feel the temperature in this goddamned room dude? Do you remember what I used to do when I was feeling numb? I'd crank up the heat and make myself feel something by sweating it out. It has always brought me back to reality, so I thought that it might help her too!"

Patrick suddenly felt ashamed at himself. "I feel it now. I'm sorry Pete. I'm just upset that she'd rather talk to you than to me about anything."

"Rick, she's got something in common with me that she doesn't have with any of you guys."

Patrick finally realized what he was talking about. "Your suicide attempt."

"Exactly. She's still having those thoughts. She and I have been having our own little therapy sessions together, just talking it through and making sure that she wouldn't do it again. I'm trying to help her cope with all the bullshit that her mind is putting her through. I know that dark place very well."

"Thank you for helping her Pete. I'm sorry I lost my head. I'm just worried about Pet. I want her to be happy again and I know that it'll take time, but I just wish that she would talk to me."

"Pete knows what I'm going through better than you do Trick."

Both men looked at the woman in the doorway.

"I know Pet, but I hate being kept in the dark. You used to come to me for everything, and now it seems like you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I'm not trying to push you away Trick, I just have to work through all of this the best way I can think of. I-I want to talk to you about all of this, but I know that Pete understands some of this better."

Patrick looked at his feet. "I just want my Pet back. I miss the woman that would tell me everything."

"That woman died a while ago Patrick. She died with our baby. What's left is this." She said gesturing to herself. "You have a physically deformed girlfriend who probably can't have your children. Not to mention the fact that my mind is still completely fucked up. I'm damaged goods, and if you're wanting sweet little Petra back, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Pet that's not what I meant at all! I just want you to trust me again."

She spun on him. "You want to talk about trust?! I'm not the one coming into my best friend's room to accuse him of sleeping with me!"

"H-how do you know what I said to Pete?"

"You weren't exactly quiet when you accused Pete of fucking me!" Petra turned and left the room, coming back in a few moments with her things in her arms. "I left the laptop in your room Patrick. I don't feel right about taking it."

"Pet please don't do this!"

"You should have had more faith in me before you indirectly accused me of cheating with your best friend! Now please get away from me. I really don't want to see you right now."

Patrick sighed heavily and left the room without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter for you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this. I promise I'll get out of the angsty stuff sooner or later. The next chapter will have some smutty goodness in it though. I appreciate everyone who is reading this. :-)


	18. Avoidance and Drunkeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!! This chapter ends on a very smutty note. Please be advised, it is a little rough, but it felt good to write it all the same. Enjoy!

Petra had been ignoring Patrick going on a month now. She did a good job of avoiding him even in the cramped quarters of the bus that she, Pete and Patrick shared. Anytime they would have a hotel night, she roomed with Pete, and he always made sure to get two beds in the room. She refused to say anything to Patrick, which in turn killed him. He had started drinking. A LOT. After parties were quickly becoming more of a Patrick thing than a Joe thing. He would stumble onto the bus around 3 or 4 in the morning, effectively waking Petra, who would only glare and fume at him silently. She was not going to be the one to apologize. She was stubborn like that. Andy had been trying to get them to reconcile, but Petra and he only fought anymore. It made her mad that the relationship with her brother was becoming strained.

"Little one, you really need to talk to Patrick."

"No Andy. He's the one who fucked up and he needs to be the one who suffers not me."

"The fact that he'd becoming a goddamned alcoholic should tell you that he'd suffering!" He yelled.

"Why the fuck would I care that he's destroying his liver?"

"I can tell you care because you cry all the time! He's hurting! You're hurting! Stop being such a stupid asshole and talk to him!"

"You're being a giant dick Andy!" Petra shouted.

"No! I'm being the only voice of reason in this goddamned insane asylum! You are just acting like a huge bitch!"

"You fucking cunt!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Why are you acting like this Andy?"

"Because you and Patrick belong together! You're just too consumed by your anger and stubbornness to fucking see how this is effecting you! Stop being so goddamned hard-headed and fucking talk to him!"

Petra shook her head and looked at Andy. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that he will listen to."

She sighed and went inside the hotel lounge to drag Patrick out. She found him sitting at the bar with an almost empty bottle of whiskey sitting beside him. She slid into the seat next to him and took away the bottle.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Patrick slurred. His eyes finally focused a bit and he saw that it was Petra who had taken his bottle away. "What do you want? Aren't you still ignoring me?"

Petra looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but she just answered him gruffly. "I was until Andy convinced me to come in here and save both you and your liver from a liquid death. You're being a fucking idiot Stump!"

"Like you're not? You've been ignoring me for a goddamned month. What the fuck else am I supposed to do to numb the fucking pain?"

 

"Oh I don't know maybe talk to someone you idiot!"

"Who? The only fucking person I want to talk to refuses to fucking speak to me!"

Petra felt like she had been slapped in the face. She replied with the same amount of anger. "I'm talking to you now dumb-ass!"

"Yeah because someone made you!"

Petra sighed in frustration and grabbed Patrick's hand. She forcefully drug him out of the lounge and into the elevators. Once she got him into his room, she pushed him down on the bed.

"What the fuck Petra?"

She ignored his tone. "Shut up Stump! We're both angry right now. Just go with it."

She reached down and yanked his shirt off of him and latched her teeth roughly onto his nipple as she palmed him through his pants. His erection was very evident. She hummed into his chest as she left bite-marks and hickeys all along his pale skin, all the while her hands frantically pulling down his unbuckled pants taking his underwear with them.

He finally got a level enough head to flip them over so that she was underneath him. He tore her shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He began roughly sucking and biting on her nipples as their hands fought to get her pants undone and get her all the way naked. She arched into his touch moaning loudly as she scratched her nails roughly down his back leaving heavy marks. He pulled her into his lap with her facing the floor of the hotel room. He landed a hard slap on her ass and she yelped.

"Fuck! What was that for Trick?"

"For being such a bad girl Pet. You've been treating me like I am scum and that is bullshit!"

He spanked her again several times in rapid succession. She was starting to get more turned on with every smack. He had never been this dominant. She enjoyed it. She finally regained control and turned over, pushing him down on his back with his feet hanging off the side of the bed. She slid off the bed and onto her knees and took him all the way into her waiting mouth and down her throat. Patrick moaned and grabbed two fistfuls of her hair bucking into her mouth. She dug her nails into his ass and let him fuck her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of his cock just before he came, and she swore that she heard Patrick whimper. 

She looked into his eyes and saw pure lust in them. She smirked and crawled up his body slowly, straddling his face and lowering her aching and wet cunt to his hot and waiting mouth. He needed no other instructions as he started to lick and bite at her clit before sliding his tongue inside of her. She threw her head back and groaned as she rode his face. He slipped two fingers inside of her and resumed biting and sucking on her clit. His fingers curled and he found her spot, massaging it fast and hard. She came quickly and hard around his fingers, pulling his hair and moaning loudly.

When she finally recovered from her orgasm, he was already moving them so he could slide into her. Riding on her post orgasm high, she came again as soon as he roughly thrust into her. He felt her clench around his cock and he groaned at the exquisite pleasure of being inside of her again. Her legs felt like jelly, but she was still able to wrap them around his waist and urge him to start moving again. He thrust into her harshly, her nails dragging down his sweaty back as he fucked her. Shock-waves of pleasure shot up her spine with every thrust. She bit down on his shoulder hard when he flicked his thumb over her clit and another orgasm overtook her. His thrusts became erratic and soon he was coming inside of her crying out her name, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

 

Once spent, he collapsed on top of her and she maneuvered them so that she was under him, but off to the side. She held him to her breast as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep that neither of them had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah smutty goodness! Double update! I'm on FIYA!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. They needed some stress relief. :-) Thanks again for reading!


	19. The Long and Winding Road

Patrick awoke the next morning with the worst hangover ever. He didn't remember much from the night before. Everything was still fuzzy. He got up and went into the bathroom to shower. Standing under the hot tap, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. It was only when he stepped out of the shower and saw himself in the mirror did he remember that he had sex the previous night. His torso was covered in bruises and bite-marks. His face paled. He was terrified that maybe he had cheated on Petra. Sure she had been ignoring him for the last month, but she had never said that they were over. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom only to be greeted by the sight of Petra smiling at him with a tray of food and two steaming cups of tea.

"Mornin Trick. Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Uh yeah I did. Not that I don't appreciate seeing you here in my room and all, but why exactly are you talking to me all of a sudden?"

She giggled and took a sip of her tea. "You don't remember last night do you?"

"No not really. It's all still a blur."

"We sort of made up last night."

"What do you mean sort of? Did we make up or not?"

"Well, I drug your drunken ass out of the bar last night after we called each other some names, you spanked me and then fucked my brains out. You were kinda forceful. It was hot. I don't know if we're all better, but I do know that we both slept like logs for the first time in forever." She said smiling.

He looked at her skeptically. "I'm just going to say this, I'm sorry for what I implied about you and Pete. My jealousy got the best of me. I just wanted you to talk to me. I need to talk just as much as you do Pet. I lost a baby too. It's been killing me knowing that you felt the need to attempt to take your own life after the accident. I couldn't live without you Pet. You are my everything."

"I guess I never really thought about it that way before. I'm sorry for not talking to you Trick. I've only been thinking about my own grief since the accident. It hurts that I can't feel it move inside of me. It hurts knowing that the date of birth will come and we won't have a little bundle to coo over and hold. But most of all it hurts knowing that there was a piece of both of us inside of me that we will never get back."

They had crossed the room to each other and Patrick wrapped his arms around her. They both began to cry, falling onto the floor together. They sat there for what felt like hours just holding each other and mourning the loss of their child together.

Once they had both cried themselves out, they continued to sit on the floor holding each other.

"Trick?"

"Yes Pet?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry we fought."

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I let my mind lead me to the worst possible conclusion."

"Are we okay now?" She asked quietly.

"I think we are. Neither one of us had been able to grieve together about the baby, so I think that this was something that we both needed desperately."

She giggled as he held her to his chest. "The sex last night was amazing though."

"I just wish I could remember it."

She smirked at him. "Maybe later we could recreate it."

"Now you're just being a little shit again." He said shaking his head.

"Aren't I always?"

 

Later that night, Fall Out Boy put on their best show so far on the tour. At the meet and greet before, people were asking for Petra and Macy to join in on the pictures with them and the guys. Petra couldn't believe how much the fans had supported her since her accident.

On stage that night, Joe asked Macy to marry him and the entire crowd cheered when she had tearfully said yes. Everyone could see the love and devotion between the couple.

When everyone had packed their things up and had returned to their buses, Patrick and Petra crawled into their bunk together. He sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his chest in the small space.

"I've missed this Trick."

"Me too my darling Pet. I never want to fight with you again."

"Neither do I, however I think we had a major breakthrough today though." She said.

"Me too. I think all we needed was to really and truly grieve the loss of our precious baby. Maybe we could try again someday."

She looked at him and smiled. "I'd like that Trick. I'd really like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support in reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!


	20. Surprises Come in All Shapes and Sizes

Everyone had noticed the drastic change in the relationship between Petra and Patrick. It was a relief that they had made up, and everyone was grateful for the change in the tension level surrounding them. No one knew about the breakdown that the couple had experienced earlier in the week.

"So what exactly changed between you two?" Andy asked.

Petra gave him a smirk. "Do you truly want to know?"

"Maybe I'm better off not knowing." He said chuckling.

"It's probably best if I don't tell you."

Pete walked over and pushed Andy out of the way. "I do truly want to know."

"No you don't Pete." Patrick said blushing.

"Awwww Lunchbox is blushing! Now I have to know!"

Petra gave Patrick a sidelong glance, then leaned in to whisper in Pete's ear. Patrick knew that she had told him the truth, when he broke out into a wide grin. Life with Pete was going to be hell for a while.

"Pattycakes! I didn't know you had it in you!" Pete said invading Patrick's personal space. Patrick blushed again and looked down at his feet.

"Shut the fuck up Pete! I was extremely drunk!"

Petra smacked Pete's shoulder. "Leave him alone. I'm the one who started it."

"Doesn't matter who started it." Pete said smirking and pinching Patrick's cheek.

Petra rolled her eyes and got up, moving to the bunk area of the bus. She and Andy had made an appointment at a local tattoo/piercing shop for some quality brother/sister time. She quickly got changed and slipped on a pair of boots. Grabbing her wallet, she returned to the front of the bus, and leaned down to kiss Patrick. She looked at Pete and gave him a pointed look. "Don't you be harassing my Trick while Andy and I are gone."

Pete nodded, but retained his mischievous smile as he replied, "I make no promises short-stack."

She just shook her head as she headed off the bus to meet Andy at his.

Twenty minutes later, they were at a small shop downtown, relaxing to the sound of buzzing tattoo needles.

"So little one, have you decided what you're going to be getting?"

"I thought about getting my nose and lip pierced, but on the tattoo front, I still have almost no idea."

"Almost?"

"Well, for the last month or so, I've had this idea rolling around in my head, but I'm hesitant about it."

"What's the idea?"

"I've been wanting to get a memorial tattoo for the baby."

"Why are you hesitant about that? I think it's a fantastic idea!"

"What if it causes me to have another mental breakdown? I can't put you all through that again."

"Little one, the fact that you've thought about this for as long as you have speaks volumes. If you want it, I think you should go for it."

"Maybe you're right old man. Do you think that Patrick would like it?"

"I think he'd love it." He said hugging Petra.

 

Four hours later Andy and Petra were back at the buses. They were deep in conversation as they entered and sat down in the lounge area. Patrick poked his head out from the bunk area and smiled.

"Hey guys have fun?"

"Tons of it. Come here and see what I got done." Petra said beckoning him to come sit next to her.

"I see the left side of your lip and right nostril Pet. I guess that means no heavy kissing for a while." He said chuckling.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She said shaking her head.

"Then what love?"

She raised the right side of her shirt, exposing her hip and the embryo tattoo that she had just gotten done. Patrick smiled when he read the words beneath it. 'Forever in our hearts. R.I.P. baby Stump'.

"Pet it's beautiful. I love it." He said hugging her.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you wouldn't."

"You're always so worried about everyone else baby. Take some time to make yourself happy. My opinion doesn't matter when it comes to what you do with your body."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Trick. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be doing better than me. We both know that I'd just be a drunken mess. You're my everything Pet. I went out today too. Got you something."

He retreated to their bunk and returned a moment later. Petra looked confused. "What's going on?"

Patrick smiled at her. "Pet, I love you. I've been in love with you since you were 16 years old. I can't live my life without you." He got on his knee in front of her and pulled a small box out of his jeans pocket. He opened the box to reveal a small silver band with a diamond and a garnet set side-by-side, surrounded by a rope-like coil of silver around them in the infinity symbol.

"Petra Louise Hurley, will you do me the honor and extreme pleasure of being my wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a couple of things. The embryo tattoo idea I got directly from an episode of Criminal Minds, except Petra's isn't done in invisible ink obviously. Secondly, there is a significance to the stones in the engagement ring that Patrick bought for Petra. Diamond is his birthstone, and Garnet is Petra's since she is a New Years baby. As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the lovely cliffie I left you with. :-)


	21. Questions and Answers

Petra looked at Patrick with a mixture of surprise and trepidation. He started to look worried because of the long silence. Finally she nodded, unable to form words as tears filled her eyes.

"Y-yes! Oh God yes!" She finally said beginning to sob.

Patrick smiled and slipped the ring onto Petra's finger. Neither one had noticed that everyone had crammed themselves into the lounge area with them. Pete and Andy were wolf-whistling as Joe and Macy cheered.

Petra wrapped her arms around Patrick, sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Pet."

"I love you too Trick. More than anything."

The next night during the concert, Pete was joking around with Patrick onstage when he let the news of Patrick and Petra's engagement slip. The crowd went wild and nothing would quiet them until Patrick left the stage and brought Petra back on with him.

"Here she is guys! My beautiful fiance."

The crowd went nuts. Andy got to his mic. "And that's my little sister, so if you hurt her, I'll break your legs."

Everyone laughed. Pete the hardest. "Now Hurley, don't break his legs. He'll need them to walk back home, because I'll kick his ass off the bus if he hurts her!"

"Now now, bratzilla can handle herself. I've been on the receiving end of one of her ass kickings." Joe said laughing.

Petra chuckled and made a fist at Joe as she leaned toward Patrick's mic. "Hey, you deserved it! Besides I was only 10 at the time."

The audience laughed and then cooed as Petra kissed Patrick, wished them a great rest of the show and left the stage.

After the show, Patrick returned to the bus to see Petra asleep peacefully in their tiny bunk. He smiled and slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not asleep Stump." She said with a smirk.

"Well then maybe I can do this." He began kissing her neck while he ran his hands down her body, slipping into her panties and slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned as quietly as she could.

"Trick, this bunk isn't big enough to have sex in."

"Who said anything about sex?" He replied circling her clit again.

"My p-point is for you to stop you ass!"

He chuckled and took his hand out of her pants. "Fine. Don't let me make you feel good."

"Sue me for wanting to actually be able to have good sex with you in a hotel room, away from Pete's ears, instead of a cramped bunk."

"Okay fine. We'll wait until the next hotel night. I'll even spend extra money and get us a really good room."

"As long as there's a bed and a tub, I'm good Trick."

Their conversation was interrupted by Pete bursting onto the bus. "Hey bitches! Someone get their ass in here and play Mario Kart with me!"

"I'll take that challenge Wentz!" Petra said as she and Patrick slid out of their bunk.

They settled on the sofa together as Pete got the game set up so he and Petra could play. Patrick wasn't paying attention to Pete's face, so he missed the smug smile on his best friend's face.

"Hey Rick I got ya a present." Pete said as he threw a bag into Patrick's lap. Patrick gave him a sideways glance as he went to open the bag.

"Pete, what did you ge-. You're dead motherfucker!"

Petra looked at them. "What's wrong?"

Patrick tossed the bag to her as he blushed and fumed simultaneously. She only laughed as she pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

"It's not funny Petra!"

She only laughed harder as her fiance fumed more.

"So Rick, does she call you daddy too?" Pete said grinning.

Petra laughed harder and rolled off of the sofa into the floor clutching her sides. She looked up at Patrick as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Pete I'm going to fucking murder you!" Patrick yelled as Petra continued to laugh.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you kinky little shits out!" Pete said defensively.

Petra had finally calmed down enough to make a full sentence. "I could call you daddy if you wanted me to."

"Fuck both of you. I'm going to bed!"

Petra chuckled. "Awwww. Don't be mad Trick. It's funny."

Patrick just shook his head as he went to the bunk area leaving his best friend and fiance alone to laugh at his discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. There's gonna be a smutty chapter up soon. Not the next one, but the one just after that. I can't help myself I love writing Patrick/Petra smut.


	22. Best Friends Suck

It was two weeks later and Pete still hadn't stopped giving Patrick hell over his and Petra's rough and drunken sex. Petra thought it was hilarious, but Patrick did not. He had started staying in his bunk until he had to get to the stage, or if he decided to take Petra out. He avoided Pete at all costs. It didn't really help though. Pete was leaving little bags with different things in them all over the place. So far he had given Patrick the handcuffs, a collar with a detachable leash, a pair of nipple clamps, a satin blindfold, a paddle, a set of restraints that go under the bed and what looked to be a very expensive handmade flogger. It was getting fucking old.

Patrick heard Pete and Petra leave the bus and thought that it was safe to go to the lounge area. He avoided the four bags that were sitting on the sofa. He sat in another seat across from the damned bags and tried to get a little work done on his laptop. He couldn't help looking at the bags with a strange curiosity though. He looked back to his laptop and tried again to continue what he was doing. After five minutes of reading the same webpage over and over, he sighed and closed his laptop. He knew that he'd never be able to get anything done until he satiated the curiosity that was nagging at his brain.

He had to know what was in the bags. He looked to the door of the bus to make sure no one was coming inside and got up, sitting himself next to the bags on the sofa. Grabbing the first bag, his face went red when he saw the extra-revealing lingerie that was in it. He started to imagine Petra wearing it and had to stop himself quickly.

The next bag was smaller, but the item in it was just as embarrassing. The thought of Petra in the ball gag he just found was just as arousing as picturing her in the lingerie. Patrick sighed as he opened the next bag and found an extremely soft rope inside.

The last bag had a mixture of things inside it. He pulled them out one by one. First was a large bottle of water-based lubricant. Next he pulled out a soft leather cock ring designed to encase him entirely. Then there was a tickler that had several chains attached to the end of it. Patrick chuckled because it looked like someone had stolen several bank pens to make it. There were also a couple of different small and colorful vibrators in the bag. Patrick rolled his eyes. Pete was looking to get his ass kicked.

Patrick heard someone coming to the door of the bus and quickly shoved everything back into the bag, grabbed his laptop and ran back to the bunks. He heard Petra and Pete laughing as they entered the bus. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but he heard one of them coming back to where he was.

Petra popped her head into the bunk. "Hey Trick! I got you a tea." She held the paper cup out to him.

"Thanks Pet. Is Pete still on the bus?"

"Yes he is and he knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you looked in the bags."

"Why would you get that idea?"

"Well I can see the erection you have right now baby, but Pete saw how they were thrown everywhere and figured it out from there."

"Fuck me. He's never gonna quit is he?"

"If you would just not get mad or show any kind of emotion he would stop. You know Pete. He's looking for a reaction. But on the good side, apparently you enjoyed what you found in them, and I promise that tomorrow when we get to our room, I'll make you so happy baby." Her hand crawled up his thigh and he whimpered.

"Th-that would be great Pet." He stuttered out.

She smiled and kissed him quickly before she turned and headed back to the lounge area. "I'm gonna go work on my column Trick. I love you!"

"Love you too Pet." 

He had no idea how he was going to wait until tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY short little chapter here. The next chapter is entirely smut. If you do not wish to read it, please feel free to skip it entirely. There is nothing that will muddle the story if you don't read it. Thanks as usual to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate every single reader, commenter and favoriter.


	23. Thanks Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING*****
> 
> This chapter is smut. It involves light BDSM, spanking, biting and name-calling. If you have a problem with any of this, please feel free to skip this chapter. There will be nothing important in the chapter that will take away from your understanding of the story. If you don't have a problem with any of the above, then please by all means, enjoy!

The next night Patrick couldn't wait to get off stage and to his hotel room. He still gave his all, but he was just a bit preoccupied with what was a mere 10 minutes away. Finishing up their set list, they thanked the crowd for coming out and then Patrick was gone.

He rushed outside, getting caught up signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. He didn't mind. They were the reason he kept doing what he did. He was however worried that Petra would already be asleep by the time he got to the hotel.

His worry disappeared when he stepped inside and heard Petra singing in the shower. He looked around the room and his eyes zeroed in on the items that had been put on the bed. He walked to the bed and saw that Petra had set out the ball-chain tickler, the handcuffs and the paddle.

When Petra exited the bathroom, Patrick's jaw dropped. That lingerie looked even better on her than he had imagined. She smirked and slowly made her way across the room to him, pushing him backwards until he fell onto the bed.

"I thought that we could start small and slow, since I know that you were excited about the little 'gifts' that Pete has been buying you."

"Are you sure you want to branch into this Pet?"

"I am. I really enjoyed it when you spanked me that night. It was nice to see a dominant side out of you." She said straddling him.

Patrick smirked and flipped her over. Holding her hands down, he started biting and sucking on her neck. She arched her back as he bit her nipples through the flimsy material of her lingerie. She started wiggling around and Patrick quickly picked her up and bent her over his knees. He grabbed the paddle and swatted her on her ass twice. She moaned with the second smack to her backside.

"You were trying to get a spanking weren't you Pet?" He smacked her again.

"Oh God yes!" She yelped as he smacked her again with the paddle.

"That's what I thought. You're such a nasty girl Pet. I'm going to fuck you so good tonight and you are NOT allowed to cum until I say you can. Got it?"

She nodded her head. He swatted her four more times in rapid succession. "I want an answer!"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I understand that I'm not allowed to cum until you say I can!" She said quickly.

"Good girl." He purred as he gently rubbed the reddened flesh of her backside. "Now, I want you on your knees while I go take a quick shower. Do NOT move."

 

Petra knelt on the floor for what seemed like forever while Patrick was in the bathroom. He exited finally and she looked up sharply and inhaled quickly as he walked toward her with only a towel around his waist. She unconsciously licked her lips seeing him almost completely naked. He smirked and took the towel off and tossed it to the side as he walked closer to her. He was already hard and leaking a bit. She involuntarily leaned forward and reached for him. He stepped back and she almost fell; catching herself quickly.

"I didn't say you could move yet my little Pet."

She lowered her head. "Sorry sir."

He smiled and stepped in front of her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled to to his cock. She instinctively opened her mouth and began sucking it as soon as she was close enough. Patrick groaned as she took his entire length in. He grabbed another fistful of her hair and started thrusting into her willing mouth.

"You're such a cock-hungry little slut aren't you Pet?"

She made what sounded like a positive noise and nodded her head best as she could. He felt himself get close and pulled her away from his cock. She whimpered at the sudden emptiness in her mouth. He lightly popped her on the mouth.

"Don't get greedy Pet."

She nodded and he helped her off of the floor and laid her on the bed. He handcuffed her hands above her head and to the headboard.

"I hope you didn't pay too much for this little piece of fabric Pet."

She shook her head and was rewarded with him ripping the garment apart to get it off of her. He grabbed the tickler and started teasing her skin. She wiggled as he tickled down her body. He countered by biting down her neck, past her breasts and down to her thighs. He left hickeys and bite-marks all along the delicate flesh of her inner thighs, causing her to moan his name loudly.

He reached her pussy and found it dripping wet for him. He roughly slid two fingers inside of her and heard her groan loudly. She bucked her hips when he latched his mouth to her clit, circling the bundle of nerves with his tongue.

"Oh God can I cum please?" She pleaded as he continued to tease her clit while his fingers fucked her.

"No. You hold it."

She bit her lip as he resumed his motions. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last long if he kept that up. He continued to tease her close to orgasm and then pulled away when he felt she was close. She whimpered again and he looked up to see her flushed.

"Do you want me to fuck you Pet?"

"Y-yes please. I need you inside of me now!" She said desperately.

He chuckled as he released one hand from the cuffs so that he could re-cuff them behind her back. He laid down on the bed and pulled Petra on top of him.

"Ride my cock, but I better cum before you do. Do you hear me Pet?"

She nodded happily as she slowly rocked back and forth. He let her go slowly for a few minutes before he smacked her ass.

"I said ride it!"

She groaned as she picked up her pace. Patrick dug his fingers into her hips and she knew that he was getting close.

A few moments later, he threw his head back as he came hard.

"Fuck Pet! I love cumming in that pretty pussy of yours. Shit it feels so fucking good. Fuck you're so tight!"

Her head was swimming as he spoke those filthy words to her.

"P-please may I cum now?"

Patrick had almost forgot that he told her she needed permission to cum. He flipped them over so she was on her knees and pounded into her.

"Cum for me my little slut." He growled in her ear.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt her finally release the orgasm that she had been holding in. She screamed his name as she came hard on his cock.

Afterward, he took the handcuffs off of her and soothed the skin of her wrists. She smiled and snuggled up next to him, with her head on his chest.

"That was fantastic Trick." She said near sleep.

"I totally agree Pet. I didn't hurt you did I?" He sounded worried.

"No baby you didn't. I mean well my ass is still tender, but that was kinda the point. I love you."

"Okay. I was worried for a minute there. I love you too." He said tilting her head up to kiss her forehead.

"You'll have to thank Pete for the stuff." She chuckled as they drifted off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me as I continue to work on this story. I've had a bit of blockage, so I've been trying to work here and there on this story. Thank you to every one who is reading this story and to all who are enjoying it. I love you all for the support!


	24. Drunk History

It was almost the end of the tour and everyone couldn't wait to finish up and get back home. Petra especially couldn't wait, because then she would have Patrick all to herself. When she woke up this particular morning, the energy was very different than it usually was. Climbing out of the bunk, she meandered into the lounge area of the bus where everyone else was.

"Good morning little one."

Petra smiled and hugged her brother. "Morning old man. What's going on today?"

"We're about to be at the hotel and we have a thing to do there in a suite." Pete said cryptically.

"Yeah! We're going to get Brendon drunk!" Joe said smiling.

"Why exactly are you going to get Brendon drunk?" Petra asked.

"We're going to film him telling the history of Fall Out Boy." Patrick said looking up from his laptop.

Petra sat down and laid her head on Joe's shoulder. "So where are we getting Brendon drunk?"

"You're going to help?" He asked.

"Of course. When have I NOT went along with one of your convoluted plans?"

He nodded. "True. We're waiting until we get to the hotel and we're going to use one of the suites."

"This is gonna be hilarious." Pete said grinning.

The bus stopped in front of the hotel and Petra exited first to be greeted by Brendon and a bone-crushing hug.

"Tiny P!" He yelled.

"B!" She replied happily.

"Fuck! Shit! I missed you!" He squeezed her tighter.

"Brendon, I've been here the entire time." She said gasping for air as he released her.

"I know that, but these last few hours without you have been unbearable." He said dramatically.

"B, I swear you are so damaged." She chuckled.

"This is true, but so are you and that my dear, is what makes our friendship so fucking special Tiny P."

"Are you ready to get fucked up Urie?"

Brendon grinned. "Don't you know it Wentz."

Petra shook her head as Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck gently and whispered, "Let's get our bags and get settled in our room for a bit before the festivities begin."

"Sounds good to me."

 

Two hours later Pete popped into their room.

"Hey short-stack. I have a task for you and Macy while we continue to fuck Brendon up."

Petra looked up from her laptop. "Whatcha need Wentzinator?"

"We need a few props. We're going to act out some of what Urie says and we need to look more like Fall Out Boy classic."

"Got it. We'll get you guys covered."

 

30 minutes later Petra and Macy were in the middle of a large department store roaming around trying to find everything. After about an hour, they had everything that they needed. They made their way to the front to pay. They were stopped a couple of times by Fall Out Boy fans, but they smiled for pictures and even signed a few autographs.  
Once they made it back to the hotel and to their floor, they heard Brendon's loud exclamations coming from the suite at the end of the hall. "Are you getting a fucking tattoo right now? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

 

Petra and Macy looked at each other and went inside the suite. Petra laughed as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture. Pete was sitting there in front of Brendon, in a chair, getting a new tattoo.

"Really Pete? This is what you do while Petra and I do your shopping?"

Pete smiled. "Pretty much, Did you get the stuff?"

"We did. Macy said as long as you don't have some gross eye fungus, you can use her eyeliner."

He laughed. "No worries there. So what did you girls get?"

Petra pulled the items out of the bag as Macy listed them. Brendon's head popped up at the mention of beer. "Pour me another beer Tiny P!"

Petra laughed as she poured a cold beer into Brendon's cup and handed it to him. She looked at Patrick. "How many as he had?"

"We lost count. He's had a ton of whiskey and scotch though."

"And I gave him a redbull and vodka." Joe said smirking.

"What the fuck guys?! Are you trying to give him alcohol poisoning?" Petra shrieked.

"Nah. They're trying to make sure he's completely fucked up." Andy said.

Petra nodded and snapped a few more pictures as Brendon continued to talk. He almost got sick a few times, but he was able to hold it together for the most part. She started giggling when he poured his beer over his head. "I give him ten minutes tops before he starts asking where that went." She snickered as she whispered to Patrick.

Sure enough seven minutes later, Brendon's voice rang out. "Who took my beer away? What the fuck?!"

Petra rolled her eyes while the guys attempted to explain that he had just poured it on himself. A few minutes later Brendon was freaking out again. "What the fuck is this on my shirt? Did I puke on myself?" Everyone was laughing again as Patrick, Joe and Pete explained yet again that he had poured it on himself.

Later that evening, Brendon walked out to the buses and finally lost it. Petra quickly snapped a picture of him puking behind the buses. He was going to be so hungover tomorrow.

The next day, after the guys had watched Brendon's video a bit, they set up so they could act out what they needed to so. Petra giggled when Patrick asked her to draw sideburns on his face for the video.

"Why didn't you just regrow them a bit? I mean you guys had to have been planning this for a while now right?" She questioned as she scribbled on Patrick's face.

"I don't want them back. Do you?"

"Well no, but then all you'd have to do is shave and not scrub the shit out of your face afterwards."

"You haven't thought that maybe I'd want to soak in the tub with my beautiful fiancee?"

"No I didn't."

"See. I'm devious." He smirked.

"You're about as devious as Gary Busey on sodium pentothal."

"That's cold Pet." He frowned. "How the hell did you come up with that comparison?"

"Lots of stand-up comedy. Now let's go. You've got some acting to do babe."

 

A few days later, the video footage had been edited and put in the proper order. Everyone got to see it. Laughter rang out in the bus as everyone watched it. Once the video was over, Petra looked at the guys. "That is fucking gold! When will you guys release it to the public?"

"Not sure yet. We're thinking about holding on to it for a little while before we release it. Ya know, just keeping it between all of us for now." Joe said.

"As long as we get to watch it I don't care." Macy smirked.

"I second that thought." Petra added.

In the end, the guys decided to wait to release the video, but they did put a copy on Petra and Macy's laptops.

Two weeks later, the tour came to an end and everyone finally had time to relax. Pete and Penny had been in touch everyday since the tour began. Pete was even thinking about asking her out on an actual date. Andy and Margie had become quite close as well, and he had asked her to move in with him when they got back from tour. Joe and Macy were knee-deep in wedding planning, so they were happy to have the time off. Patrick and Petra weren't in any hurry on their wedding, so they had been just enjoying their time together.

Petra was waiting impatiently for Patrick to come home. She had news and couldn't wait to tell him. When he finally arrived home, she grabbed his hands and drug him to the sofa and pushed him down.

"Petra, what is so important that you couldn't even let me set my keys down in the bowl?"

"Shut up and open the box Trick." She said smiling as she thrust a small box in his hands.

He cocked an eyebrow as he opened the box. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he looked up at Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait on the update. I've been so busy with work and everything else, that I haven't had time to do much in the way of writing. I do however have two more chapters after this one and this story will come to an end. A sequel is in the making though, so keep an eye out for it once I finish this one. Thank you everyone for reading this and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters!


	25. Life Goes On

"Is- is this real Pet?" Patrick asked.

"Uh huh!" She smiled.

"Holy shit! This is wonderful! How long have you known?" He asked as he jumped up and spun her around.

"About two months. Been waiting for the right time to tell you. When do you want to tell everyone else?"

"I say we let them figure it out for themselves."

"Wow you really are devious Trick."

"I told you I was." He said with a grin.

 

Three months later, no one had figured out Petra and Patrick's secret. It had been hard for the two to keep their silence, but they knew it would pay off in the end. Another month passed and still no one said anything. The urge to blurt everything out was starting to become hard to resist. They stuck to their guns though, insisting that everyone would catch on soon enough.

By the next month, not telling anyone had become second nature to them. Everything changed on the day of Macy and Joe's wedding though. Patrick and Petra woke up early. Too early for either of them to really fully be awake yet.

"Patrick, honey, will you go make me a cup of tea and some buttered toast?" She said giving him the puppy eyes.

"You play dirty Pet, but yes I will." He leaned down to kiss her before climbing out of bed.

Once he returned, they sat and talked about the wedding that they would be attending later that day. The excitement was almost palpable. 

"I'm so happy for Froman and Mace. They're such a cute couple." Petra said munching on her toast.

"Me too. Joe needs a woman like Macy to keep him sane."

"She's just as crazy as he is."

"This is true. How are you feeling today Pet?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean. Seriously though, I feel great. Do you think anyone will finally notice?"

"Maybe. It's pretty fucking hard to miss babe."

"I'm surprised that Andy hasn't caught on. He's one of the most observant and perceptive people I know."

"He has been preoccupied with Margaret lately."

"I know. I'm so happy for him. They make an adorable couple."

An hour later they were getting ready to go. Patrick looked at Petra. "Is my tie straight babe?"

"Yes it is. How's my dress look?"

"Looks fantastic. Just like you Pet."

"Thanks Trick. We better get going or we'll be late."

As they drove to the venue, they chatted animatedly about their little secret.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Petra asked as Patrick pulled the car into an empty space.

"I'm sure someone will Pet. Honestly though, if you wanted someone to notice, I don't know why you didn't wear a different dress."

"I didn't just want to give it away. That would take all the fun out of it."

Patrick rolled his eyes as he put the car in park and shut the engine off. "Let's go inside Pet."

Once they were seated inside, they patiently waited for the wedding to start. Pete and Penny showed up and were seated next to them.

"Hey Rick, short-stack. Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Maybe if you two would take a break from cleaning the cobwebs with the womb-broom, then maybe we could all go out sometime." Petra smirked.

"Cleaning the what?" Pete asked confused.

"She means fucking love." Penny clarified.

"Well why the hell didn't you just say that?"

"It was much funnier to see you confused Wentzinator." She said chuckling.

Penny looked at Petra inquisitively. "Petra, hon, don't take this the wrong way, but have you gained weight since we last saw you?"

"Yeah. A bit. I haven't been able to keep to my usual gym routine since the accident."

"Oh. Okay then."

The wedding music began and Patrick leaned over to Petra. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Because I'd much rather Andy know before Pete."

He nodded and they returned their attention to the couple at the front of the room. After the beautiful ceremony, everyone was ushered into the reception hall. Pete and Patrick engrossed themselves in a conversation about the next tour they were going to do, while Penny and Petra chatted about their jobs.

"So how have things been at the animal hospital Penny?'

"Great! I just love all the animals I get to see everyday. How's the column going?"

"Wonderful. I'm just glad they let me write while I was gone."

"Pet darling, would you like to dance?" Patrick asked holding his hand out to her.

Petra smiled. "I would love to Trick."

He helped her up and led her to the dance floor. As they slowly spun around the floor, Andy and Margaret kept looking at them. "She's gained weight Margie. I just know it."

"Andy, I think you're overreacting. She looks fine to me."

"I think she's pregnant."

"Why would you think that Andy?"

"Several reasons. She's gained weight, her ankles are swollen, she's been needing help standing up from a sitting position. Take your pick."

Suddenly they heard a loud cry and a splashing sound. They looked up to see Petra holding her stomach looking shocked. 

Petra looked at Patrick. "My water just broke! We have to get to the hospital now!"

Andy looked at Margaret triumphantly. "I told you she was pregnant!"

Margaret rolled her eyes as she and Andy ran to Petra's side. "Andy drive them to the hospital while I clean this up."

"Got it! Come on little one. We gotta get you and Patrick to the hospital."

The three of them made their way to the car while everyone looked on in awe. Joe looked at Macy with a serious look on his face. "You owe me twenty bucks my lovely wife. I told you she was pregnant."

"Fine. Leave it to Petra to go into labor on our wedding day." Macy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the last chapter!! I will be posting the last chapter later this week, then there will be a sequel!! Thank you as always for reading this story. Enjoy!!


	26. How Long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for anything that may seem off. I know nothing about childbirth. Literally.

Patrick got Petra into the back seat of their car as Andy jumped into the driver's seat. "Which hospital do I go to?" He asked impatiently.

"Mercy over on South Michigan Avenue." Petra and Patrick answered in unison.

"How are you feeling Pet?" Patrick asked.

"Good, all things considered. Do we have my bag?"

"I packed it last month. It's in the trunk."

Andy's voice came from the front of the car. "Why didn't you two tell anyone that Petra was pregnant?"

Patrick looked at Petra as she answered. "Well we didn't think that it would take everyone so fucking long to figure it out."

"You should have told us. We could have had a baby shower for you. How far along are you?"

"Seven months. I shouldn't be going into labor right now!"

Andy nodded and punched the gas. "Do you two have anything for this baby?"

"We have tons of stuff. That's where a big chunk of our money has been going lately. We have a crib, a car seat, a highchair, clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers. You name it, we got it." Patrick answered.

"What if you have twins?"

"We've seen the ultrasounds Andy. We're only having one baby." Petra said with exasperation. "And before you ask, we never wanted to know the gender. We have gender neutral clothes. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Andy pulled them into the emergency bay and let them exit the car. Patrick grabbed Petra's bag and led her to the entrance as Andy pulled away and found a parking spot. Entering the hospital, Patrick looked for a wheel chair to get Petra into, but there were none available. He moved her over to the waiting room. "Pet honey, I'm going to go find the doctor."

Petra nodded as he ran to the reception desk. She sat there cringing every time a contraction came. She didn't know how long it took, but she was finally ushered into a room. Patrick was by her side the entire time.

Dr. Evers came into her room smiling. "Petra, what happened? Looks like you're in labor a bit early."

"Yeah. My water broke on the dance floor of our friends' wedding reception."

Dr. Evers chuckled. "Babies know when they're supposed to be here. Let your body work with them. You're not dilated enough yet, but you'll get there."

"Remember doc, no meds. I want as natural a birth as I can get."

"I'll remember that when you're cursing at me from the pain."

Petra looked at her fiance with a pale face. "Patrick, I'm scared."

He gently stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be okay Pet. You're going to be a great mother and this baby will love you so much."

She nodded and laid back on the bed. Every time a contraction came, she grit her teeth and squeezed Patrick's hand hard. Hours came and went, when finally Dr. Evers entered and informed her that it was time.

Two hours later, Dr. Evers held a screaming bundle to Patrick. "It's a boy!"

Patrick smiled as tears ran down his face. He gently cut the cord and let the nurse take him to be cleaned. "I'm so proud of you Pet! We have a son!"

"I want to name him Malcolm Martin Stump." She said breathlessly.

"Not so fast you two, Petra, I need you to keep pushing. Young Malcolm has a twin."

The couple looked at each other in shock. "Doctor, how come we didn't know that she was having twins?"

"Sometimes babies mask each other in the womb, and it seems that yours did exactly that. They would shift every time you came in for an ultrasound."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Of course we would have children that hide each other."

Another hour later, the cries of the second baby rang out through the delivery room. Dr. Evers smiled. "It's a girl!"

Patrick and Petra were crying again as he clipped the cord. "We want to name her Jane Marie Stump." 

Patrick kissed Petra and exited the room to tell everyone the good news. He saw Andy, Pete and Joe pacing the waiting room as the girls calmly sat watching them. Andy looked up at Patrick as he entered the room. "So? What's the verdict?"

Patrick smiled. "Twins! A boy, Malcolm, and a girl, Jane."

Pete snickered. "Figures she'd name the kids after Firefly characters."

Everyone chuckled as they got up and went into Petra's room. She looked up from the two babies in her arms and smiled at everyone. "Meet the newest members of the family."

Andy was the first to her side. Petra let him take Jane from her arms. "Look at my beautiful little niece! Little one, we're all so proud of you."

Petra smiled. "Thanks old man."

Pete finally spoke up once he had Malcolm in his arms. "Why didn't you guys tell anyone?"

"Pet and I wanted to see if anyone would figure it out."

"Macy and I did. Two months ago. We just thought that you two didn't want anyone to know." Joe said as Andy set Jane in his arms.

"Not really, but I guess that's what we get for not telling anyone." Petra said.

An hour went by before everyone took the opportunity to leave. Patrick sighed contentedly as Petra drifted off to sleep. Life was looking pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. This is the last chapter! It's almost a sad thing for me. I'm proud of it. There is a sequel in the works. I have the first chapter written, but it is not typed yet. Keep an eye out for it!


	27. Sequel is now up!

Got the first chapter of the sequel up and started. Hope you enjoy!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8325880/chapters/19069432

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is just an idea I had rolling around in my head. I have not given up on my other series. As always I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue this.)


End file.
